


Assassin Creed 3 The Luckster

by Sully7074



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: “The best luck of all is the luck you make for yourself…”Nora, has always believed in her own luck, her own skill and her own chaos. With the mouth of a sailor and the luck of a four leaf clover, this girl tends to escape the trouble she created. What happens when this happy go luck girl meets the stoic Ratonhnhaké:ton 'Conner' Kenway?
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac & Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 5





	1. Luck

Sighing, the elderly man shakes his head once more to tired, exhausted, fed up of the boys constant attempts to talk to the male. His cane echoes in the lonely hallway of the rotting decaying, ruins of a once stronghold now a lone hallway, sheltering only one man and one man alone with his apprentice.

Achilles brown eyes look out at the window, spotting a familiar red head leaning against the window, a smirk of curiosity across her features with her eyes staring intrigued by the uninvited guest…

“So…he won’t leave…”

Calmly, the girl leans against the window sill. Smirking at the small wooden tables where residing is the two horses and a new guest to the household, an unwelcomed but stubborn guest. A savage some would call, a beast, a wild child.

“The persistent boy won’t leave…”

“Want me to scare him off?” The girl turns to the old man of the house, Achilles. Tiredly, Achilles shakes his head, his old, soft, black hat moving slightly from the shake of the male’s head as his strong wooden cane with a golden ring around it, to connect to the wooden orb covered by the large brown hand belonging to the owner of the house.

“No, the boy is harmless…” Achilles sighs.

“You sure he did climb up here, then again he is a savage,” the girl whistles.

“Nora,” Achilles frowns at the smirking girl.

“Oh come on it’s just a joke, Achilles,” said girl smirks revealing her toothy grin while the older male merely sighs shaking his head, tired yet used to the girls antics. Said girl smirk widens as she looks out, her brown reddish hair is tied into a short ponytail, her cool brown eyes, one of which has a faint small thin scar teasingly touching her eye as they both narrow at the figure resting in the stables,.

Sighing, the girl’s ears perk up at the fading sound of the cane hitting the floorboards, causing a loud groan of pain from the boards.

“Ah!” The sharp sound of wood giving away and the severe slap of pain echoes in Nora’s ears. Worried, Nora rushes down.

“Achilles!” Nora gasps worried for the older male, glaring down at the floorboard where his foot is trapped in. “Hold on,” Nora whispers lifting the man out of their simply. “Thank you,” Achilles sighs tiredly.

“How about you head to bed? I’ll keep an eye on the stranger, make sure he doesn’t steal stuff,” Nora smiles. “Nora,” Achilles frowns at the accusations. “Hey you never know with those people of sorts,” Nora shrugs as she turns to leave. “Nora!” Achilles states firmly frowning at the girl’s thoughts.

“I taught you better than that,” Achilles scowls. “You did, I know not everyone is the same, not everyone should be discriminated on colour I know that. Honestly, the way they treat you pisses me off but still, some stereotypes are true that you cannot lie about. Hey, maybe I can even convince him to leave, give up,” Nora suggests smirking at the thought causing the mentor to scoff.

“You can try but you’ll need all the luck you can get with that stubborn boy,” Achilles grumbles, turning his back, his greyish, brownish, stained white coat shines in the dim moonlight from the creak of the dim curtain, shielding the insides of the moonlight but shining a creak of light on to the old man, revealing his ruby red blouse with white sleeves underneath matching his white blouse with a cravat. Dangling down is a chain golden where inside is a crimson jewel matching the red shirt. He has on a pair of coal black trousers with ruby red rims on the end, underneath is a pair of snow white socks. His coal black shoes creak against the floorboards as he scurries off to rest.

Smirking, my heels click against the whining floorboards as I stop briefly, smirking at the phrase in my head. Smugly, I turn to Achilles staring at me, raising a brow at my smug expression as I merely smirk at the older man.

“The best luck of all is the luck you make for yourself.” I inform him smirking as I turn my back to him, the creaking sound of the door opening enters our ears as I leave, locking the door to check out on the guest in his stable.

3rd person:

Silently, Achilles stares at the empty place where a quirky girl once took place, her ruby red hair as bright as blood, her faint orange freckles beaming in the sun rays of the blazing sun. Eagerly welcoming and awakening those to the world, now replaced by the cool, chill, calm moons beam, lulling those to sleep in the depths of their dreams. However under the calm lull of the moon’s cold waves and moonlight are pests, bugs, thieves sneaking around under the light of the moon, under the veil of darkness, under the moons protection to do whatever they deem fit, rob, fight and so much worse ideas they believe they can get away with, while others drink away their sorrows under the cold moon by drinking their sorrows away or drinking until they see the stars in the dark veil of the moon, where sparkling gemstones of diamonds gleam down upon the land.

However, the old man, Achilles continues to stare his warm brown eyes widening in shock at the single phrase, the girl that once stood spoke, that cocky tone, that firm belief and the spark. The spark that was once in another now faded, jaded, darkened into the state he last saw of _him._

Sighing, Achilles bows his head in shame at the bitter memory, his brow creased at the losses caused by both assassin and Templars, that caused the downfall of the once vibrant estate, where people roamed, the sun shone brightly and everyone was happy fighting for the beliefs they stood for, now hidden, hiding, sheltering themselves under the moons rays of protection, hiding from those still hunting while those lucky are hidden, sheltered, protected by the ground, six feet under.

_“The best luck of all is the luck you make for yourself…”_


	2. The Boy

Slowly, the doors creaks shut as the sharp sound of the lock rings in my ear, joining along with the faint sound of crickets performing with their melody of chirps. My heeled boots click against the hard wooden floor as I descend down, the bright full moon gleams down on us, brightening my beige skin lighting up from the dim glow of the moon.

The gentle tickles of the thin grass teasingly touch my skin as the cool wind blows, moving my loose sleek black trousers lightly. I shiver from the icy cool touch of the night, causing my body to shiver however I quickly shrug it off as I look down, my wrist blade gleams in the moonlight of the night sky as I raise a brow when my ears perk up at the sound of a commotion, fighting, my nose twitches as I frown detecting the faint stench of iron in the air, oh boy…

“…It’ll be easy.”

“That’s what you said last time and I ended up with a dead horse and dark eye and my balls nearly cut off!!!” The familiar voice squeaks out as I raise a brow at the familiar gruff voice only more high pitch, more fearful tone, causing me to smirk lightly. Loudly, the thunder blares making me sigh annoyed by the sudden waterfall of water cascading down from the grey clouds. My body shivers as my clothes are soon drenched in rain water. I feel a single drop cascade down my face and fall to slide down the single hair of greenery.

“Who are you?” I frown at the deep voice. Oh boy, don’t be a hero kid…

“No one you need to concern yourself with,” the blue coated male glares with his pal, trying to imitate our ‘guest.’

“Best to cut first before someone bad happens,” the other warns the kid as I sigh and with a flick of my wrist, draw my wrist blade as I calmly approach to end this tense situation.

“Can’t say we didn’t warn ya!” The blue coated thugs put up their fist in a rather weak fighting stance.

This kid is a gon-

BAM!!!

AHHH!!! Screaming, the blue coat male cradles his bloodied sleeve, thanks to the stone axe.

I am corrected, this kid can fight, I raise a brow smirking impressed by this kid’s brute strength however he isn’t fast…

“AH!!” The boy steps back, glaring cradling his bloodied arm from the knife wielder. Frowning, reinforcements show up making me stop, I’ll intervene when necessary. I want to see this kid’s fighting style, I’m intrigued in how savages fight, do they fight bare handed as those told me or do they fight with a unique style, interesting…

“Why are you here? What do you want?” The boy demands, his tanned hand on the male’s chest, holding him down with his stone axe raised high above.

“Best ask the boss man,” the male smirks as I frown at his words, don’t tell me…

**_“ARGHH!!”_ **

Suddenly, the kid is hit by the back of the head by one of the thugs form behind with a club! Ouch…now that going to leave a bruise…

“You working for the old man then,” the male with the club towers over the boy demanding questions as my ears perk up at the silent but stealthy footsteps from behind. Smirking, I turn to Achilles.

“Satisfied?” Achilles questions.

“He peeks my interest, now let’s save this kid,” I smile flexing my wrist.

“We need to wait not be reckless. They may speak some information that could be useful,” Achilles reasons making me nod in agreement as we slowly walk up to the thugs.

Swiftly, together we strike, I go behind one of the thugs following Achilles lead; I raise my blade to the male’s back.

“Ah!!!” Quickly, I cover the grunts mouth, deafening the screech of pain as the male crumble to the ground, silently thanks to my hands guiding him down.

“I bet this will get you talking!” The male grins raising his weapon once more only to be interrupted by a certain pointy device.

“And I bet this will shut you up!” Smirking, I take the brute by surprise, impaling him with my already bloodied blade. Easily, the male collapses to the ground, dead along with the rest of his men. Smiling, I approach the boy offering my hand out to the guy.

“Need a hand?” I offer smiling at the quiet boy eyeing my smile.

“…Thank you,” slowly, the boy says making me smile as he accepts my hand, his small, firm, warm hand entwine with my paler, colder and thinner pale fingertips. Happily, I help the guy up only to look up frowning at the weather.

“I hate the rain so negative,” I grumble quietly to myself, ignoring the eyes staring at me.

“Clean this up,” Achilles orders as I follow my mentor.

“Nora,” I stop in my tracks from Achilles words.

“Yes?” I frown when we stop in the wet grass.

“Help him,” Achilles orders.

“What!? Achilles he’s a novice why should I waste my time on him!?” I frown insulted by the idea.

“Nora, help him, help you change your mind,” Achilles frowns as I groan, looking away rolling my eyes when he sends me the look, the do it or else I’ll lock you out again look. “Urgh…fine,” I grumble arms crossed as I watch Achilles leave and force myself to help the quiet figure with the bodies.

Quietly, I raise a brow impressed by the boy’s strength as he easily drags the bodies into the trees for the animals to feast on and deal with the body, smart move.

“Good work on the bodies but…” I trail off as the boy silently raises a brow at me making me smirk as I approach the body and he follows.

“We should leave them for the animals,” the boy states.

“Yes but just watch,” I smirk feeling a burst of pride at the fact of teaching someone, a sense of superiority as the boy kneels down, watching my every move, making me frown lightly at the sense of pressure.

“Hey no need for just a stare, relax,” I reason trying to ease the tension nervous by his hard stare.

“I am,” the boy states his brow furrowed.

“Sure you are,” I mutter sarcastically as I begin looting the bodies for any materials to use to sell or craft materials for the home to sell or use later on. “See this stuff, like this ring on the guy we can sell it for some spare coin,” I explain. “But-,” the boy frowns. “That my boy is life,” I smirk standing up proudly, hands on hips.

“I am no boy,” the boy growls as I raise a brow.

“What are you then thirteen?” I smirk.

“I’m…”

Weirdly, Connor begins counting his fingers whispering in a unheard language, probably native tongue as he raises his fingers which I easily count to, much to my surprise fourteen!?

“Fourteen! You’re the same age as me!?” I scowl at his simple nod. Urgh…great, here I thought I could be the cool mentor guy like Achilles. Well I still could just get to learn more, easy enough I suppose just got to be one step ahead, heh this will be a fun race.


	3. Clean Up

“Well, either way we should get that blood of your face, can’t go around wearing blood on you,” I joke lightly approaching him after looting the bodies. Smiling, I grasp hold of his hand dragging him much to his annoyance back to the house. Easily, we arrive inside. “The bodies are gone?” Achilles questions. “Of course, someone had to teach this kid about looting,” I smirk.

“I’m not a kid,” he growls trying to threaten me only to make me smirk and snicker from the nerves and the fact is, he isn’t scary, not even a terrifying, he’s like the saying, what is it? Oh yeah, all bark but no bite. He’s like a dog cute and cuddly trying to be scary but is too adorable to be, heh…

“Clean him up,” Achilles states. “On it,” I smirk and guide the guy upstairs to the bathroom, to clean him up…

“Just sit down,” I help him sit down on the wooden chair, smiling enjoying his shocked eyes admiring the alien terrain as he eyes the furniture and interior of the room. I notice his way gaze around the place. “Relax, we’re not going to kill you,” I smile as I approach the snow white porcelain china bowl filled with water. I get out a rag and roll up my snow white blouse sleeves, removing my wrist blade as well. After that, I put the rag in the bowl of water, I dampen the once clean, dry yet soft rag in the ice chill of the water, causing my hand to shiver from the icy touch as I glance at the kid, eyeing the blade. “No touchie unless you want a finger chopped off,” I joke lightly as the kid frowns, jumping back from the blade to frown at me but I merely return with a smirk as I lift up the now, wet, moist, soft rag, squeezing it, to avoid spilling the water on the creaking floorboard. I spot a faint crack of the bright white porcelain bowl.

‘Crack…’

Frowning, I sigh at the sound similar to broken glass as I glance at the now cracked slightly bowl. Luckily, nothing is leaking out, it’s a small crack but still visible to a degree.

“Another thing to put on the fix list,” I mutter under my breath, not noticing the raise of brow from the kid. I squeeze the damp rag once more and approach the sitting boy.

“Well let’s get that blood off your face,” I smile as I gently place the rag on the boys cheeks, smiling as I wipe away the blood, the once pure, clean, snow white rag now stains to a faint ruby red, a mixture of a pinkish colour as I clean his face. “Come on don’t be so awkward,” I sigh as he tries to avoid the rag, making me frown as I gentle hold his face making him frown but I shrug it off, feeling his eyes off me as I softly wash away the blood and put it back in the chipped bowl. I turn back to the kid with a clean face now.

“There we go much better,” I smile patting his shoulder gently making him frown at the gesture. “It’s a friendly gesture,” I reason only making him frown even more; I am guessing he doesn’t have the widest vocabulary; I’m not surprising from where he came from.

“Can you show me your arm?” I ask making him frown.

“Look, I saw you fight we need to get it treated,” I reason gently making him frown but in the end, he reveals the cut from the sword.

Fortunately it’s a small cut, a nick doesn’t look infected but still better safe than sorry. I stand up approaching the cabinet to take out a slick silver glass of alcohol; I get out another rag, only cleaner than the damp one from before and dryer. I dampen the fabric with a bit of alcohol. “Give me your arm,” I whisper calmly and the boy complies, seeing me point with my outstretched arm. Slowly, he complies. “This may hurt,” I warn him calmly as I place the damp fabric on his cut.

“Ah!” Wincing, the boy recoils pulling his arm back cradling it, glaring at me.

“Don’t be such a cry-baby,” I tsk at the guy, silently sympathising him with my experience of alcohol, it stings like hell. Hissing, I ignore his hisses as I continue to gently put the alcohol on the cut to avoid infection.

“There, you’re luck it wasn’t too deep,” I grumble tiredly standing up as I put the rags and alcohol away as well as the now pinkie white water. Better go collect some water later…for now I have to deal with the kid, I turn only to scowl when I see his eyes looking below, urgh…

“My eyes are up here…” I warn the kid, I may not have my blade but that doesn’t mean I can’t break an arm.

“You all wear strange clothing,” the kid blurts out making my eyes widen at his unexpected response.

“Oh this? Yah I guess it would be strange to you,” I mutter looking down at my snow white blouse, a pair of black trousers, matching my high heeled boots, I also had on navy blue coat however due to the weather, the coat is too drenched to wear currently.

“Trust me you’ll find people wearing stranger clothing than me and Achilles,” I warn him lightly smiling at his puzzled expression as I help him up.

“Come on, we should go meet up with Achilles,” I reason as the kid nods. “Are…are you hurt?” He questions making me raise a brow at the kid seeming to be concerned. “Huh me? Please I’m fine, no one can touch this,” I smirk lightly trying to joke only to revive a confused expression, making me sigh at the guy and his lack of sense of humour. Just like Achilles, always grumpy, why is it I attract the stoic or grumpy guys? Together we head down to meet up with Achilles.


	4. Catch Up

“I suppose we should talk,” Achilles mutters towards the kid greeting him as we enter the living room well more like the dead room with the lack of life around the place. Smiling, I spot Achilles sitting down on the wooden chair, waiting patiently for us, his head bowed down as I approach his side.

“Enjoying your nap?” I tease smiling.

“Enjoy hiding those bodies?” Achilles retorts making my smirk widen at Achilles as I stand by his side, while the kid takes the chair across from us only as he sits down…

My ears perk up at the quiet groan from the wright of the kid as the chair gives way releasing a silently creak of pain from the weight until-

The harsh sound of wood breaking and the crack of the wood echoes in the empty room as the crackling, hissing and fizzing of the fire, overpowering the last breathe of the chair instead the heavy bam of the kid’s weight colliding on the hard floor, echoes in the room. The room’s fire place releases waves of warmth, making me inch closer as my body happily welcomes the warm waves of comfort after the harsh rain outside. The lighting strikes dies down. Struggling, I hold in a snicker at the sight covering my mouth with my hand as I snort, only to see the kid glare at me while Achilles gently elbows my stomach with his cane gently, making me pout at the guy, they need to lighten up, eh…heh.

Nervous, the kid stands up looking guilty for the chair, aww.

“Sorry,” meekly the boy apologises making me smile at the poor kid and also surprised, before he was roaring, demanding, screaming to talk to Achilles now he’s so nervous, so shy; so anxious, it’s funny almost adorable.

“Not your fault, this old place is ready to come down. God damn miracle it hasn’t already. Anyway who are you?” Achilles questions as I lean in intrigued. Now that I mention it, I don’t know the kid’s name! Probably something long and something I could never pronounce, if I tired would most likely be offending someone, heh.

“My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton,” he answers as Achilles and I share a look. Rano…rano…urgh I’m already messing it up, at least I tried I guess. “Right,” Achilles blinks trying to remember the long name while I frown, in deep thought…

Rano…

Rhano…

Rhanto…

My pronunciation is failing badly, I just know it…

“Well I’m not going to begin to try to pronounce that. Now tell me why you are here,” Achilles states as I snap out of my failed attempts of the kid’s name and instead look up.

“I was told to see this symbol,” the kid shows us a parchment, shocked, my eyes to widen at the blue silk to see a familiar symbol on it, it reminds me of mine. How….how the heck!? How in the world did he….!?

“Do you even know what that symbol represents?” I question wondering if he knows about the brotherhood or not.

“Do you even know what you’re asking for?” Achilles questions.

“No,” the kid deadpans making me smile at his bluntness.

“And yet here you are,” Achilles responds.

“Is this destiny or fate?” I question a smirk on interest in my eyes at the thought.

“The spirits said that I-

“Spirit then it is destiny!” I grin excited at the thought of destiny, what can I say I’m a sucker for magic while others fear it I like to think it’s true and explore it, if given the chance.

“Those spirts of yours have been harassing the assassins for centuries ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle,” Achilles sighs. “Hold on Achilles, you’re going too fast, I don’t think this guy knows what an assassin is,” I reason seeing the boys thoughtful expression. Simply, the boy silently, nervously moves around, showing his nerves and uncertainty.

“Well settle down, this story is going to take a while to get it all out,” the kid grabs a more darker, sturdier wooden chair while I merely smile and sit down on the worn out carpet, cross-legged, smiling interested in the tale, told to me dozen of times when I was younger, demanding it as a reward for my training, Achilles would tell me the story over and over again as a child…

“And so this is why the assassins have been in pursuit of the Templars because if they succeed your spirits visions will become reality,” Achilles finishes the story.

“Then I will stop them,” the boy stands.

“Determined aren’t you?” I stand up lightly dusting off the dust collected from the carpet I once sat on.

“Oh I don’t doubt you’ll try. Come I have something to show you,” Achilles stands up as I follow him to the secret entranceway.

“Careful. Wasn’t a joke when I said this place is falling apart,” Achilles warns the kid.

“Why don’t you repair it?” The kid asks.

“You don’t think we didn’t try?” I ask pointing to a few floorboards not creaking as badly as before, my work but then again I have never been great at building and repairing buildings. “What’s the point? Besides I don’t have the materials for that,” Achilles adds.

“So buy them,” the kid states making me raise a brow at the kid. He has no clue on the outside world, so innocent it’s almost envious.

“Look at me! You think I can just march into some store, purse full of pounds, and go shopping?” Achilles chuckles bitterly at the sad truth that is in our society.

“Yes why not?” The kid blinks still confused as I sigh, he still doesn’t get it, he truly is oblivious to the outside world. “So naïve,” Achilles shakes his head as we arrive, Achilles raises his cane to twist the candle mounted to the wall, to reveal a secret doorway…

“This way,” Achilles sighs as we descend down the staircase.

“You got a lot to learn,” I warn the kid as we arrive in the secret room. Slowly, Achilles goes over to a desk as I raise a brow at the bravery of the kid, walking over to the assassin uniform as though it will be that easy. Smirking, I watch the kid bend down to pick up the uniform, only to be met by Achilles cane to the hand, halting his actions.

“You think you can come in here and throw those on and call yourself an assassin?” Achilles frowns at the boy.

“I did not uh…” the kid over talks Achilles making me raise a brow at this kid’s recklessness.

“I would never assume,” the kid bows his head like a dog feeling guilt, making me sigh at the shy demeanour, how endearing. “It’s alright, I know it has a certain allure you can ask Nora that yourself,” Achilles smiles at me as the boys head still bowed, glances at me making me smirk as I chuckle.

“Achilles caught me about twenty times trust me he may be old but this guy has the eyes of a hawk,” I joke lightly recalling the light scolding’s and light taps of the cane on my hand, punishment for thinking I could wear the assassin roes shown to be, which I now hold, well a piece I suppose, I glance at the navy blue jacket, a fragment which I earned, for my first kill, what a day that was…

Shyly, I notice the kid’s small smile making me smile back. He seems to be opening up a bit that’s good. Quietly, Achilles circles the kid who remains unfazed as Achilles eyes him, analysing, judging him. “Very well I’ll train you; then we will see if you have the right to wear those robes,” Achilles decides making me smile, cool another partner in crime.

“Thank you um…” the boy glances between us making me smirk.

“Names Achilles this here is Nora,” Achilles approaches a familiar warded up board making me frown, he never showed me it, whenever I tried to, the cane would appear or a light scolding but now, he’s ready to do it, this kid must be special or perhaps it’s due to numbers, not that I can blame him, he only had one capable assassin left, considering his old age, I was the only assassin left until he came.

Let’s just see if he can catch up now…


	5. Has Just Begun

“Come on then we’ve got work to do,” Achilles waves his cane at the board which the kid easily removes as I feel a tinge of annoyance. Why now? Why are we doing this now? Is it because of numbers or because this kid is the chosen one? Tch, I told Achilles I could hunt them down but he always stopped me, saying I shouldn’t, not now, not risk the homestead. I hated it at first but… I can’t say no to him, I owe Achilles everything after all after being sent away…

Silently, I stare at the board before us, each target with a portrait of each head of the Templars. I spot a few each with notes on them pointing to a possible weakness or note on the target, on top symbolising the head is Kenway. Angrily, my eyes narrow at the head of the league, standing tall and proud and snobby in that portrait of him, below on his left is Charles lee, scum of the earth, he has raven hair in a ponytail and a black moustache as well, both of them are snobby and my enemies. From the corner of my eye, my eyes narrow as my smirk rises at one portrait, already crossed out, the ruby Red Cross hides the female’s features. The notes are blurred, smudged from the course of time.

“What do the Templars want?” The kid questions glaring at the Charles Lee picture intently, I see I’m not the only one who hates Lee.

“What they always wanted,” Achilles begins.

“Power, control, they do whatever it takes to rule like the snobby ruthless fools that they are, thinking their way is best, not giving us the freedom of choice,” I answer my tone bitter as I glare at the board. “Like Nora said, a chance of new beginnings unfettered by the woes of the past partiality, this is why they back the British, here they have a chance to illustrate the merits of their beliefs, the people in service to the principles of order and structure,” Achilles explains.

“I have seen what is to come if they succeed. They have to die don’t they?” The boy says.

“Yes,” I answer simply eyeing the portrait with the blood red cross…

“All of them, even my father?” He says making my eyes widen at the news.

“Your father?” I frown at the news, blinking surprised at his determined expression.

“Especially your father he’s the one holding it all together,” Achilles answers as my eyes widen in shock when they look up at the grandmaster, wait Haytham Kenway is this kid’s dad!? Oh boy…

That’s going to be hard, rough even, to kill your own father…

Ratonhnhaké:ton pov:

So I trained in running, in climbing, in fighting, in falling with the help of Nora. And for every lesson that concerned my body, there were two that concerned the mind. Language and Philosophy, Nora taught me some language of the people…

_Angrily, Ratonhnhaké:ton stares at the empty slate of parchment scowling at the list of words, his lips trying so hard to follow but only to falter. Annoyed, Ratonhnhaké:ton tosses the parchment to the floor, feeling a wave of anger, annoyance and frustration hit him as he takes it out on the poor parchment, however the sound of heels and the creaking floorboards perks his ears up as he turns to scowl as a familiar smiling red head._

_“Having a temper tantrum again?” Nora teases grinning while he scowls._

_I had already become used to Nora’s…teasing that is what Achilles calls it, playful speech, used for jokes and other ways._

_“Okay, okay no need to rip the parchment,” gently Nora takes the paper way from the fuming boy. “You’re rushing into things too much, relax or else you’ll never get there,” Nora reasons to him making him sigh…_

_I knew she had a point but I tried for so long, it seemed the most simplest of words and yet I was struggling…like a child. How could I take down Charles Lee? How could I save my people? How could I take down the Templar Order if I can’t read such simple words!?_

_“Come on,” Nora whispers sitting down by Ratonhnhaké:ton as she looks at the phrases and smiles. “Just watch my lips,” she gestures and Ratonhnhaké:ton simply nods, watching how Nora’s lips move just like the letters._

_It was strange, while she mimicked the words, I could not stop but stare intently at her lips, feeling in a trance of sorts, I couldn’t leave as I stared feeling a wave of emotions, strange emotions, new emotions I hadn’t felt before, it was strange. However-_

_Snap!_

_“Come on kid ready to go?” Nora smiles as Ratonhnhaké:ton frowns at the term but sighs. Teasing, he reminded himself as the boy merely nods and copies speaking out the already written words, done by Nora in neat cursive. “Alright, you got it!” Nora grins making him look away from the praise as he huffs, trying to hide his reaction as Nora smiles and stands up stretching._

_“Come on time for Philosophy!” Nora smirks at the dread look on the boy’s face…_

Achilles taught me Philosophy, logic, the arts…Achilles taught most often of the assassins and Templars. Their structure, origins and purpose. Centuries of history condensed into a few short days. I told him of the men who burned my village. Of Charles Lee and my promise to him. Achilles explained that Lee and his followers were Templars. And that they were led by none other than my own father. If I was to serve the order, these men would become my targets. So I worked harder. Learned faster. But for all of my progress it was still clear that I still had much to lean. My training has still just begun. Luckily, I wasn’t alone; although Nora did not know of my origin or motivations she accepted me, helped teach me, trained me and helped me understand the outside world and its cruelties…

However although she refused to admit it.

We still had much to learn, our journey had just begun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of Nora? Would love to know your thoughts!


	6. Only A Few

It’s been a few days or so since the kid’s arrival, he’s improved I’ll give him that although he still dislikes when I call him boy. I’ve tried to pronounce his name but it’s hard. Fortunately, he taught me how to pronounce his name now, but I still use the term boy, his reaction is both hilarious and adorable. I’ll admit the kid has come a long way. Anyway, according to Achilles we’re going to Boston for supplies, ah Boston, beautiful place only issue is the people; then again people tend to be the problem most of the time.

Since I’ll be in Boston I thought it would be best to wrap the bandages around my chest tighten than usual and my hair is in a short choppy [pony tail.](http://static.becomegorgeous.com/gallery/pictures/hayleywilliamshairstyles_ponytailshairstyle.jpg) You can never be sure with the men around the Boston slums.

Stretching, I smile as I put on my wrist blade and approach a familiar navy[ coat](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/504473595731347834/), the tail of the dark blue coat tousles down with gleaming golden buttons on the coat. Underneath is my snow white blouse with the fluffy white sleeves on the end. This is my coat, the assassin robe, a part, a piece, a fragment I earned and hope to one day become, to compete to finish the suit she wore…

Shivering, the snow chill nips at my skin making me tighten my coat’s hold around me as I approach the carriage with Achilles, sat on as the rider of the two horses.

“Morning,” I greet the male.

“So what do you want from Boston, more materials?” I ask.

“Do not worry, the boy will be handling it today,” Achilles exclaims. Wait what!?

“Achilles the kid isn’t ready and besides I’m not dealing with him in the city, who knows what he could do!?” I argue not wanting any more drama and hassle on my head.

“He is and speaks of the devil,” Achilles exclaims as my ears perk up at the soft crunch of snow and the frantic steps. We turn to a familiar kid my age. “Good morning,” Achilles greets him as I sigh at Achilles, biting my lips, holding my tongue from the one sided argument as I merely nod at the kid, too tired. “To you as well,” the kid greets back at us, smiling at us.

“You taking a trip?” He asks Achilles and I. “Orignally yes, I was planning on get supplies but…” I grumble annoyed at the thought of another burden on my back, a kid to watch while shopping, I am not a mother.

“I have decided to do something about the house; you and Nora are going to help me. Get in,” Achilles pats the carriage with his cane as I notice the kid struggle to understand. Easily, I open the door and get in using the steps; the kid follows my actions and gets in.

Calmly, I sit down leg over the other as I lean out at the carriage, admiring the scenery until I feel frantic movements and smile to see the kid, looking impressed by the interior of the carriage.

“You like it?” I ask smiling. Simply, he nods making me smile. My ears perk up at the sharp whip sound of the reins startling the kid making my smile widen at his cute childlike expressions from the carriage, he looks scared from the jerk of the carriage from the horses but luckily he calms down, I notice his leg tapping against the floor gently, he’s nervous.

Gently, I place my hand on his shoulder; his warm brown pair meets my mischievous lighter pair of brown. His body is tense at first but relaxes under my touch.

“Boston may seem big at first but you’ll fit in and then see how small the homestead is,” I joke lightly, easing the boy’s tension bringing a small smile of gratitude to his lips.

“…Thank you,” the boy bows his head bashful. “Huh? No need to thank me, think of this as an adventure and I’m your guardian angel, if that doesn’t offend you alright?” I grin at his sheepish nod, adorable, hiding the feeling of anxiety and panic of offending the kid and his different way of life.

Finally we arrive in Boston.

“Boston beautiful Boston!”

Grinning, I watch the kid leaps out of the carriage door; his face may look neutral but most likely in shock and wonder from his shaking eyes. I notice the kid eye a woman passing by, Achilles scowls at the rude staring. “Don’t stare!” Achilles taps the kid with his cane making the kid look down at the floor guilty. Awwww… I can’t help but snicker at the reaction. “Sorry,” guilty, the boy bows his head making me snort.

Being with this kid is great, he’s hilarious…

“Come on,” Achilles grumbles as we follow him.

“This place is incredible! The people, the sounds and smells. I could walk these streets for days and know not even half its wonders,” the kid gushes making me smile at his enthusiasm, his eager steps, his twinkling eyes and his wide grin. Quickly, I grab his arm tugging him back as a carriage drives by. “It’s lovely just be careful of the traffic and the people,” I joke lightly releasing him to see him gush over all sorts.

I scowl at the group of people, eyeing us, glaring, staring; sneering at the poor kid, oblivious to the judgemental looks sent his way as he enjoys the beautiful sight of Boston. Annoyed, I send the group a slight glare, making the group disperse, scornfully scowling at me not that I care, people like that, I don’t have time to help, save or care for. 

“He’s like a kid in a candy store,” I whisper to Achilles making the old man chuckle.

“I thought the same as you once upon a time. These days I much prefer the quiet of the countryside,” Achilles responds.

“But there’s so much LIFE here! So many opportunities…” the kid says as Achilles and I both sigh at his naivety, such innocence…

“Only a few boy only a few,” Achilles sighs as I give the old man a comforting pat on his back, making him nod his head grateful for the gesture.

Only a few huh...


	7. My Belief

“There’s a store close to here. You’re to buy the items on this list, tell them where the carriage is and they’ll see that its loaded understood? Nora you keep an eye on him just in case of any incidents we wish to avoid,” Achilles informs me. “What about you?” I ask worried about leaving him alone. “I’ll be fine,” Achilles smiles weakly as I sigh, feeling slightly worried for him. “Yes,” the kid confirms Achilles order. “Good you’re going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. Better to be thought a Spaniard than a native. And both are better still than I,” Achilles sighs. “That is not true,” the kid frowns. “Oh Achilles, look I’ll keep an eye on both of you,” I assure him. “I can still defend myself Nora do not forget,” he argues as I sigh at the stubborn man.

“What’s TRUE and what IS aren’t always the same,” Achilles sighs.

“What would you call me then?” The kid looks between Achilles and I.

“Pedro? No, Ezio, no oh why not Dave?!” I come up with smirking at their deadpan expressions.

“Connor. Yes. That will be your name all right then off you go. Nora keep an eye on him,” Achilles tells me. “Okay be safe Achilles,” I frown worried. “I will don’t fret,” Achilles smiles slightly at us as I sigh and grab the boys wrist gently. “Come, the quicker we do this the quicker we can get you two out of here,” I mutter feeling a sense of worry for both of the males. Quickly, I shrug off the worry and merely smile. “But since it’s your first time here, I’ll let you lead,” I smile when I see his excited expression as he goes off with me trailing behind, keeping an eye on the kid.

“Why don’t you go in first I’ll meet you out here?” I smile as the kid I mean Connor bows his head and enters the shop. I glare at the group eyeing us from the side.

“What’s that Negro doing here?”

“Filthy half breeds thinking they can come here.”

“Disgusting savage thinking it can come and act like one of us civilised-”

‘BANG!’

Loudly, the sound of my flintlock pistol bang echoes throughout Boston. However it’s overpowered by the panicked screams of those observing the scene before. Quickly I dart to the announcer, swiftly giving the male a small bag of coins causing the male to nod and begin speaking, distracting those freaked out.

“Killer caught!” The announcer declares as I decide to hide, my nose twitches at the stench of iron and gunpowder in the air as the paranoia dies down. Aww, I wasted a bullet, I can’t loot the bodies sadly due to the people swarming the scene great, urgh…I liked that bullet too. I put away my pistol, it has the colour scheme of dark blue and silver instead of the traditional ruby red and glimmering gold colour scheme.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of shouting and fighting, struggling anyway. Hmm, my interest is peeked. Intrigued, I decide to investigate; my ears perk up at the sound of screaming and shouting, rebelling from the looks of the fighting against the British. This looks funs, quietly; I watch the sight before me apart from those harmed.

“Achilles are you alright?” I spot my mentor observing, luckily no harm thrown his way.

“I am fine Nora, however I worry about Connor I told him to tail an accomplice of his father but his attire, it makes him stick out, he may be caught easier keep an eye on any shooters from above,” Achilles informs me. “Alright, Achilles I suggest returning to the carriage,” I exclaim my eyes narrowed at the fighting coming near him. “Agreed I will meet you back at the carriage,” he walks off, cane in hand as I stare, keeping an eye on his fleeing figure.

“Be safe Achilles,” I whisper as I find a pathway upwards, a stone wall with some loose stone. Smirking, I rush forward and on to the rooftops. Ah Boston’s view glorious if it weren’t for the shouting and such.

Scowling, I spot a few shooters eyeing Connor. Swiftly, I dive down. I don’t have enough bullets for all of them, time for good old fashion stabby fun. Calmly, I duck down, stealthy follow Connor however each rooftop I get on, I go behind a red coat and swiftly impale their back, gently putting their body down on the roof hidden as I continue tailing Connor.

Shocked, my eyes widen when I spot a familiar looking man gun in hand on roof.

“Time hasn’t been kind to some I see,” I greet smirking at the male. I have to keep my composure just like Achilles taught me, to lose composure is to lose the battle.

Slowly, Charles turns to sneer at me.

“Ah, if it isn’t the gambler of fate, the assassin of luck,” Charles Lee sneers at me making me scoff.

“All these titles, honestly I don’t know where they come from,” I shrug causally, trying to keep my cool, he’s strong I know that, stronger, smarter and more experienced than I.

“What would your father say? All that training and yet all that time wasted to become filth,” Lee spits out as though I was poison making me scoff.

“Honestly, I don’t care for that traitor; now tell me Lee what are you planning?” I demanded.

‘Click!’

Smirking, we both glare at each other, pistols raised at one another.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he smirks.

“Actually yes I would,” I retort making him scowl while I just continue to smirk.

‘Snap…’

Huh?

Suddenly, I feel a sudden stinging pain, a sore pain in my neck. Startled, I take a shaky step back as I feel an old substance enter my neck. I feel a spark of sorts enter my legs, paralysing me making my eyes widen in shock as my legs feel a heavy as lead, dean it. Angrily, I glare at the smug Lee.

“Don’t worry it won’t last for long, though you know that already,” Lee smirks as I raise my shaking pistol, only to hear the loud gun fire making me flinch and my ears to wince from the loudness.

Damn it! Quickly, I feel the heaviness flee; the dart didn’t have much in it, good but not the best time. I got to find Lee! Urgently, I scan the rooftops finding no sign of Lee he escaped with the one who shot me, whoever did it is going to pay that’s for sure!

However, I spot Haytham pointing at a familiar boy on the rooftops.

No! I got to get him out of here.

Startled, Connor looks around unsure on what to do; instead he flees from the sound of gunfire. However his panicked brown eyes meet my pair as I gesture for him to follow. Determined, he nods and runs off with me following, well time to teach him another lesson but with this many people after him, I may need help.

“Connor!” I call out as said boy turns to me.

“Nora are you okay?” He asks concerned.

“Fine just a paralysis dart, it wore off quickly, how about you?” I ask worried. “I’m okay,” he nods as I frown still fretful but merely nod, we don’t have much time. “Come with me time to teach you another lesson,” I whisper grabbing his arm and leaping on to another rooftop.

“We need to hide for a while until things calm down,” I whisper as we both hide in an alleyway. We are sat down side by side leaning against the wall. “So how are you enjoying you first day of Boston? I question him a playful smile on my features. “I assure you, it’s not typically this chaotic,” I joke lightly trying to ease the tired and gloomy atmosphere.

“Wild,” Connor states making me chucked and shake my head at his simple but blunt words.

“Come on Adams where are you? Achilles sent you no doubt by now,” I frown at the number of red targets most likely red coats passing us but paying no eye to the dark alleyway luckily. We are hidden by some boxes of supplies.

“Is your leg okay?” Connor queries making me raise a brow at him. “My leg?” I frown. “I saw you with Lee, you were going to stop him but then that robed person, they shot you,” Connor reminds me, looking worried as he eyes my leg.

“Oh that it was nothing, the poison from the dart wasn’t toxic if it as I would be dead by now,” I state the obvious. Hmm, better bring some antidotes with me next time, I can’t be careless anymore it seems. Looks like those redcoats stepped up heh, seems more fun. But still the dart and that much, the effect was brief, they didn’t want me paralyzed or too long, it was on purpose but why? Suddenly, he bows down to my leg.

“WOAH!!! WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” I frown at him, backing away surprised by his actions.

“You said it was poison back home if there was no medicine man to help us, we had to suck the poison out,” Connor explains making me sigh. “Connor I’m fine, the poison is gone and besides it’s different here. You guys back home are more comfortable with each other while here we are more distant,” I try to explain.

“That’s sad,” he frowns.

“That’s life,” I stand up dusting off any dirt as my ears perk up at the sound of rushed footsteps and turn to a familiar brunette.

“Nora!” Adam smiles at me.

“Adam,” I nod my head as Adam brings me into his arms for a brief hug which I happily return smiling.

“This must be Achilles boy, right?” Sam removes himself from the hug as we turn to a frowning Connor.

“Yep this here is Connor, Connor this is Samuel Adams,” I introduce the pair to one another. “At your service,” Sam offers his hand out to Connor but Connor just stares uncertain, he eyes me as I sigh. “They don’t shake hands,” Gently, I guide Connor’s hand into Sam’s making Connor frown in confusion when they shake he turns to me puzzled. “I’ll explain later,” I whisper. “So Adam, think you can help me get this troublemaker out of here?” I ask. “Achilles asked me to help you get out of Boston,” Sam tells Connor.

“Explain,” Connor states making me sigh at the blunt and rudeness he is emitting. “Forgive him, he’s adjusting,” I whisper as Sam nods in understanding. “The whole city’s looking for you two,” Sam gestures to one of the speakers.

“Oye! Oye! A pair of criminals stalks the streets! One of which is the famed luck assassin, the gambler of fate said to have an associate in the crime, wanted in connection to the massacre at the Town House! Citizens are advised to call the guard if they see him! Ten pounds to those who bring him and the gambler of fate to justice!” The crier announces.

“What am I supposed to do?” Connor looks at Sam and I who share a smug smile.

“Just watch and learn,” I wink cheekily making him frown puzzled as Sam approaches the tree with his poster on it. “You can start by removing these posters. Return to me once you’ve removed the others,” Sam instructs then turns to me. “You know what to do,” he smirks which I share. “Keep an eye on him, he attracts trouble,” I smirk and turn to leave the pair.

Casually, I stroll through the town, my navy blue hood down as I spot a familiar poster, only to sigh and frown as I rip it off, frowning at the poster.

“They just can’t get my nose right,” I grumble brow furrowed in annoyance at the drawing as I take down a few more.

“Oh so they got your nose right,” I grumble eyeing Connors poster. Puzzled, Conor quirks a brow and I shake my head. “Never mind,” I sigh. “Now then Connor time for a little game I like to call bribery,” I smile as I stroll over to a crier.

“None can say for certain who fired the first shot, but we now suspect a man of native origin. Man speculate as to why he acted. A show of solidarity with the protesters? Vengeance for an attack on his people? Or was he savage side speaking out to him to slay those innocent!?” The crier bellows making me scowl at the speech. Of course they would mainly blame Connor for the attack and leave the luck assassin away, from what they could see; I have fair skin while Connor has a darker shade, urgh…

“Ah Nora over here this is Cyrus,” Sam waves me over as I approach seeing the new guest eye me as I narrow my eyes at him.

“A friend of yours?” Cyrus enquires frowning.

“Indeed, ah Connor!” We turn to see Connor.

“Had fun?” I ask smirking at Connor. Conner frowns only making my smirk remain as we turn to the adults. “Is it, is he…the killer?” Cyrus gulps nervous. Frowning, Connor approaches to intimidate. Quickly, I intervene placing my hand on his chest, gently pushing him back as he frowns at me. “Not here, you should appreciate all the help you can get Connor,” I whisper as Connor stops. Shocked, Cyrus gawks at the pair of us, only making me scowl as I give him the got a problem look, making him back down. I hide a smirk as I feel a slight wave of smugness from my victory.

“Peace, Cyrus is on our side. Or rather…for the right price he will be,” Sam informs me.

“Mam have you seen this man?” A red coat enquires to a woman nearby. Worried, Connor tries to cover his face as I smile and gently take his wrist, his worried brown meet my confident pair. “Calm down, just watch,” I smirk as Connor shyly looks up to see Sam, subtly paying Cyrus a few coins.

“Oye! Oye! Word has reached us that the man responsible for today’s shooting may have been in disguise! A wig and make up tin were found near the scene of the crime. Witnesses describe middle aged gentleman of a pale complexion fleeing towards the wharves, rifle in arm,” Cyrus announces as the once suspicious aura surrounding us leaves, thanks to Cyrus’ speech, wow talk about gullible.

“Thank you kindly Cyrus,” Sam thanks him. “Pleasure,” Cyrus smirks. “Come on then. There’s still one last bit of work to do,” Sam walks off with me following by his side. “Where are we going?” Connor questions. “To the printer,” Sam answers. “Where do you think the posters come from? We need to get them to stop,” I reason. “Where do we go?” Connor questions lost.

“Just follow me, see if you can catch up now,” I smirk and rush off.

“Hold on!” Connor questions as the two men chase after the girl in disguise.

I sigh when we see a bunch of redcoats. Just what we needed. I notice Conner draw his stone axe.

“Woah, hold your horses,” I whisper seeing the redcoats stare at the object Connor wield.

“But we have to pass,” Connor argues.

“There are other ways,” I whisper guiding him with Sam following to go around, it’s longer but more sensible route.

“Why not rooftop? I can meet you there,” Connor offers.

“No tis best to see the tunnels now,” Sam reasons. “Besides Sammy here can’t run on rooftop and there may be some redcoats on their thanks to today’s massacre,” I add. “Good point,” Sam nods in agreement. Silently, Connor nods as we guide him to the tunnels…

“Hold on,” Samuels’s voice tells us as we enter the tunnels my eyes blinking adjusting to the dark veil of darkness before us, the hole of the tunnel in front of us looks like an ever ending tunnel. The sound of a match being lit echoes in the tunnels wall bouncing from tunnel to tunnel ringing in my ears as a spark of heat, light, a beacon to use is born for us.

Sam flicks the match to the ground once the lantern is lit revealing ourselves, I flinch from the bright light, my eyes blinking, trying to adjust as our footsteps echo against the hard dirt ground of the tunnels. My nose twitches at the heavy scent of dust, wax from the lit candle in the lantern and the heavy musky scent of dirt in the air. Gently, Sam gives Connor the lantern, I smirk when his curious eyes widen at the device, his normal dark brown eyes holding a shade lighter thanks to the reflection of heat, I enjoy the warmth spread from the lantern to us as we continue our track into the cold underground tunnels. Together, we follow Connor’s lead with the lantern lighting the way, revealing a few heavy bags of supplies and a few brick walls, the tunnels are supported by long beams of wood, supporting the tunnels from collapsing in on it.

“Use your lantern to light the other lamps Connor. They’ll help us find our way back to Boston,” Sam tells him as Connor complies, making the tunnels from their once dimly lit to a brighter are lighting the other lamps in the tunnels.

“I wonder why they built these tunnels?” Connor whispers intrigued.

“Why else to get around, to help those starving get food and the supplies needed, to help those fighting, find an escape route from a losing battle, to help those being hunted find a place to hide or to get faster to places to do as we are right now. There are many reasons for these tunnel each one as interesting as the next,” I explain calmly.

Shocked, I take a step back in repulsion of a familiar animal, a long, hairy, grotesque horde of disgusting rats, urgh… nervous, I take a step back at the sight of these disease carrying disgusting rodents. Urgh, quickly I shake my head, holding back the urge to scream freak out and shoot those disgusting germ carrying rodents and instead take in a shaky breathe, remaining silent as Sam shares the same look of aversion towards rats. I hate them, hate them, hate them!!!!!

They are fat, furry but not the soft kind of furry dirty no doubt and carry all sorts of horrid diseases no doubt, I mean look at them, disgusting creatures. Eww…

“Uuuhhh, much as it pains me to say it, we must follow the rats as they often move in the direction of the exit,” Sam exclaims in a low of nervousness not that I can blame them look at them urghh…

Finally, the rats flee allowing me to release a steady breathe of relief as we approach a familiar wooden door. “Well! Well! You were right. I apologise for ever doubting you. No wonder Achilles and Nora have taken such an interest in you,” Samuel smiles.

“I told you to never doubt me Sam,” I smirk proudly feeling a smug sense of satisfaction. Happily, Samuel steps up to open the door, he grasps hold of the doorknob to twist only to result in nothing. “Arse!” Samuel swears at the closed door as I frown, I suppose I should do some lock picking.

“I don’t suppose you now some lock picking do you?” Samuel glances at Connor and me. I am about to take a step forward when I notice Connor’s slightly smug smirk, making me raise a brow at the boost of confidence, I feel as though I’ve influenced him here. Silently, Connor passes the blazing lantern to Samuel, kneeling down to begin lock picking the door, how in the world does he know Lock picking? Oh wait… I did teach him a few tricks a while back; huh I didn’t think he would remember. Satisfied, I feel a familiar smudge of pride when my ears perk up at the click of a lock unlocking and the creak of the door, answering my question, he listens well.

“I taught you well,” I smirk at the joke as Connor stands up, taking back the lantern.

“Well done the printer isn’t far. Let us reconvene there,” Samuel reasons and we both nod opening the door, it creaks open, the sound of the groaning door echoes in the tunnel, the sound bouncing off the walls as we enter. Smiling, I breathe in the fresh air, the winter chill nips at my skin as I look up arms crossed in thought.

“Ah being down underground really makes you miss the outside world,” I smile stretching slightly.

Now time for the printer. Together, Connor and I walk over to the printer store.

“No!” Connor frowns at the red coats guarding the door.

“How are we going to get them away?” Connor mutters as I notice his hand reaching out for his axe. “Hold on,” I whisper grabbing his wrist halting his idea of fighting. “You have an idea?” Connor asks. “Fighting isn’t always the answer Connor, we may have weapons but our words can be weapons too,” I explain calmly, only making Connor puzzled.

“Observe,” I sigh and stroll over to the other side of the pair.

“LOOK!!! IT’S THE SUSPECT FOR THE MASSACRE!!!” I shout out my voice high pitch causing me to wince slightly as the whole group disperse in fear, going mental at the thought as I spot the guards gasp and rush over. Quickly, I put my hood on and sit down on a nearby bench, hiding as the guards run off to chase.

“That was a good idea,” Samuel praises me.

“It’s called common sense,” I shrug off the praise and turn to Connor. “See,” I smirk as Connor nods in understanding; we turn to the no longer guarded printer office.

“You ask a great deal of me Sam,” the printer boss sighs.

“I know…but I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important. If it wasn’t vital,” Sam glances at us.

“Fine just this once, though. In the future, such things will come at a price. Resetting the type is neither quick nor easy. To say nothing of the cost should I be discovered,” the printer boss get to work as we watch. “I shall not forget this kindness,” Sam assures him. “Nor I,” the printer guy grumbles.

“His work will see your last little bit of notoriety erased. Come- I’ll show you how to leave now that orders been restored,” Sam smile at Conner.

“So you get it now right Connor? To get the redcoats off your back either bribe the crier, create your own propaganda or remove wanted posters, the wanted posters method is cheaper but more effort, while the others are easier to do but cost more,” I explain simply to him while Sam explains how the more violent he is, the worse the redcoats will be.

“This feels wrong. Why not just speak to someone explain my innocence?” Connor questions making me once again sigh at Connor’s innocence.

“You can’t be serious?” Sam glances at me.

“He’s not serious right?” Sam asks me.

“He is, I had told him this is the real world but…” I grumble eyeing him.

“We counter one lie with the other. Words on paper instantly taken as truth. And all of it without questions,” Connor reasons.

“Well with those snooty Templars about, we can’t be free, we can never be, they’re practically dictators,” I grumble feeling a wave of anger at the thought of them…

“Here we are. Speak with the harbourmaster and he’ll see you home,” Sam informs us making me nod in understanding and nod grateful for the aid. “Thank you for everything Sam. I promise one day to repay the favour,” Connor exclaims.

“Don’t say that,” I grumble.

“Oh I’m counting on it from both of you,” Sam smirks my way. “Hey I did this myself I had no help!” I argue. “Yes but I helped him on your account, you owe me,” he smirks making me grumble seeing his valid pint, dang my laziness…

Slowly, Connor offers his hand making me raise a brow in surprise.

“Like this?” He asks looking at my shocked expression and a smile on Sam’s features. Jovial, Sam accepts Connor’s handshake and releases him, leaving us as I blink surprised by the happy Connor. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks uncertain on the handshake.

“Huh? No you did perfect, great, amazing,” I praise him smiling.

“Tell you what Connor how about a reward?” I offer grinning from ear to ear.

“A reward?” Connor frowns.

“Yep, you’ve impressed me today and not many can do that,” I explain. This kid is learning fast and knowing our luck, we’re going to come back to Boston soon; I should at least show him that as a reward.

“Connor, come with me there’s something I got to show you,” I smile offering him my hand. Silently, Connor nods, as I lead the way towards the great church.

“As a reward for your training I thought I should show you something amazing!” I grin as I look up at the church.

“Let’s make this fun what do you say?” I ask.

“Fun?” Connor frowns.

“First one up there gets a prize!” I decide.

“A prize?” Connor frowns puzzled.

“A reward, ready?” I ask getting into position.

“I…okay,” Connor nods bringing a smile to my lips.

Silently, I take in a deep breathe, stretching my limbs slightly meanwhile Connor stares intently at the top, a hug cross.

“Okay ready on the count to three,” I begin and Connor nods, his eyes shining in a bright flame of determination bringing an eager smile to my lips. Slowly, I feel my blood flow madly as I feel a rush of adrenaline, joy and excitement in my body.

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

“NOW!!!” Grinning, we begin climbing; I ignore my burning legs, my aching muscles and my sweltering lungs as I keep my breaths in the same pattern, not frantically or else I’ll lose stamina and breathe faster. The muscles in my arms ache as I force my muscles to move already used to it. I watch Connor struggle, not adjusted to the rough texture of the stone most likely used to the smooth yet sharp spikes of wood from the trees back at his home. After enduring, the burning responsiveness of my legs, the laboured breaths and the endurance of my stamina, I stand victorious on the huge cross, the top of the church. I’m sitting on the side of the cross, smiling enjoying the pleasant breeze of the tower, the cool chill of the wind helps my fiery muscles cool down. Blissfully, I close my eyes enjoying the faint sound of chirping birds, the bustling of people below and the ice cold wind blowing through my ruby brown locks. My body shivers from the cool teasing touch of the wind as my nose twitches from the scent of ink and other smells enter my senses. My ears perk up at the sound of frantic breathes and look down to smile at the furrowed brow of Connor.

“You okay?” I ask.

“Fine,” he huffs, frowning, I notice his arm outstretched to the next brick shaking slightly with a few ruby red marks from the rugged stone.

“Ah!”

“Shoot!”

Quickly, I dive down, hooking my legs on to the cross as my pale, cold and thin hand clasps itself desperately, tightly around Connor’s.

“Don’t let go,” he pants.

“Of course not fool!” I scold him as I help him up onto the top as he pants. “You okay?” I ask concerned.

“You win,” he sighs.

“I guess,” I shrug.

“What do you want?” He asks.

“Let me see your arm,” I whisper.

“But-”

“I won remember,” I state as he huffs allowing me to see his scrapped skin. My eyes narrow at the sore ruby red marks. Ouch… I wince at the rough marks. I should have done a smaller tower.

“Hey at least you stamina has improved,” I reason.

“How are you…so-”

“-Not out of breathe?” I finish as Connor sheepishly nods.

“I’ve done this for years, I have experience,” I shrug.

“What like?” He asks and I sigh.

“I don’t see why not, we are going to be working together for a while. Well, as a kid my father travelled a bit, sometimes we would come with him, camp on these islands and just explore, climbing trees to exploring ruins or something like that,” I shrug. Amazed, Connor’s eyes widen at my statement.

“It was fun, we would make it a competition sometimes, who would find the ruin first or who would get back to the ship the fastest,” I recall smiling slightly at the memory.

“Where else did you go?” Connor asks curious making me smile.

“We went to London once, you would be lost in London,” I chuckle at the thought of the wide eyed boy in London. “What is it like?” Connor asks curious.

“Smelly! The visit was brief but the towers, the buildings, climbing them were fun, the views you would see from the tallest of towers,” I grin, recalling the beautiful yet stinking vison of back then…

_“This place smells why are we here!? I want to go home!” The little redhead pouts, cradling her nose, desperate to not smell the disgusting stench in London._

_“Father is in a meeting Nora. How about we do something that will keep your mind off it?” The older one of the two suggests, his hair a dark brown matching his dark brown eyes, some would say he’s the spitting image of his father, if it weren’t for his love of books and dedication to knowledge._

_“Okay…I know let’s have a race to the top!!!” The young girl grins excited at the thought._

_“Sister, you cannot in your attire,” the male deadpans making the girl scowl looking down at her ugly mustard yellow dress._

_“I’ll take it off!” She declares._

_“You’ll be naked,” he states._

_“Nope tadah!!!” Grinning ,the girl removes the little dress only for him to gawk at her clothing of his clothing only smaller, an identical set from the coal black tail coat with ruby red ruffles on the end to the calm black trousers, snow white socks, brown boots and the ruby red blouse underneath the cravat._

_“Where did you?”_

_“Mama made it! I told her I wanted to climb so she made it, although she laughed a lot, squeaking it was annoying, she treated me as though I was a little doll, but I can climb now see!!!” Happily, the girl cheers oblivious to the face palm of the ruby red faced elder brother, hiding away as he grumbles out…_

_“Adorable…”_

_Loudly, the book slams shut silencing the girl’s happy cheers._

_“Very well. I have no choice but to accept,” the boy sighs dramatically, smirking cockily a he places his book back inside one of the inner pockets of the coat._

_“Yay!” The red head cheers happily determination evident in her eye._

_“You know I’ll win,” the elder brother deadpans._

_“Not this time! You may have won the last ti-”_

_“You mean the last twelve times,” he smirks cockily._

_“Liam!!! Well that doesn’t matter, London is different! I’m going to win then father will train me with a pistol!” The girl declares making the elder brother sweat drop._

_“Sister, you’re too young-”_

_“No I’m not! You were taught when you were six!” The girl argues pouting._

_“I was meant to learn. I am planned as-”_

_“-Yeah! Yeah! I know! Blah politics blah fighting blah tea! Come on!!” Excited the girl grins, bringing a small smile to the male’s lips at his little sisters cute antics._

_“Alright, let us begin… together,” the pair charge towards the tower!!!!_

_Focused, the little girl climbs, her arms aching, shaking, quivering from the overuse of her raw muscles but she grinds her teeth together, enduring the pain to continue forward to victory, glaring when she sees a familiar brunette above._

_Wait hold on Liam!! AHHH!!!!! Suddenly, the girl’s fingertips scrap across a certain stone tile as she hisses in pain, noting the crimson leaking out she continues until her grip begins to fade, her arms giving way from the abuse thrown as her arms lets go from fatigue…_

_“Nova!!!” Quickly Liam dives down, the harsh sound of a rapier being impaled into the gaps of the stone tower, the harsh collision of metal against stone, scraping it rings in the ears of the air making them wince. Liam catches the little girl, cradling her as she clings to his back, like a baby monkey clinging to her mother._

_“L-Liam!”_

_“I thought this would happen. You went overboard Nova! Never strain your body!” Liam scoffs at the girl. “I’m sorry!” Nova bows her head, her eye become watery as the sound of sniffles makes Liam sigh, his hardened expression softening into guilt._

_“Thanks Liam I’m sorry,” Nova whispers guilt in her wobbly tone._

_“It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re okay. But why are you thanking me? I’m meant to protect you it’s my job and the reason I train dummy!!!” Liam smiles weakly at the girl cradling her as he gentle scoops up the girl and climbs upwards, with the aid of his rapier, the pair make it to the top._

_“WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Smiling, the siblings gawk at the gorgeous landscape of London._

_“I knew it! Don’t you think London looks better than those books of yours now brother!?” Nova looks up at the puzzled Liam._

_“What do you mean sister?” Liam frowns puzzled by the smiling girl._

_“Well you’re always so busy with your book and training with daddy, you never spend time with me so I thought climbing would…” The girl trials off, feeling a sense of guilt for tricking him._

_“You did this all for me,” Liam kneels down frowning when a familiar brown pair avoids meeting his own gaze. Simply, the girl nods as Liam sighs. Slowly, a pair of warm, musical and protective arms cradle the girls body, wrapping her into a warm hug._

_“I love you don’t forget that. I understand, I spend a lot of time studying when I should be with you, you just wanted some time with me is that it?” Liam smiles at the shy nod of his sister._

_“I’m sorry come on let’s enjoy this scenery together yeah?” Liam asks gently._

_“Okay! “Grinning, the red head nods making Liam chuckle as the pair turn to look out at the scenery…_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“It’s still smelly…”_

_“Want to find father?”_

_“Yes please…”_

“It’s a long story,” I smile sheepishly as Connor frowns but shrugs it off making me sigh relived as I feel a sense of sorrow, bitterness and guilt hit me as I remember him. Brother, forgive me but this is my choice, my decision, my belief…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Nora? Or Nora and Connor would love to know!


	8. Yes Give The Angry Child A Knife!

"Ah home sweet home!" Smiling, my hands turn the doorknob opening it as I turn back to see Connor stomp over and sigh. This kid he needs to calm down…

“Achilles, you alive?” I call out playfully as I enter, hearing the creak of the floorboards groaning and the click of the door being shut by Connor.

“I’m alive, I’m not dead yet,” Achilles grumbles as I sigh shaking my head at my mentor. Patiently, Achilles is sat down on the old wooden chair, sitting nearby an old, creaky yet study table, I notice the faint layer of dust across the thick table. Scowling, I falter in my steps when I spot a familiar dark wooden box. Puzzled, I glance at Achilles refusing to meet my eyes as Connor stops in front of me while I frown. Is he doing what I think he’s doing…?

My nose twitches at the heavy ghostly smell of dust, wood and candle wax in the air, ah just as how I left it, rotting and decaying away. My fingertips graze against the smooth yet old, damaged wallpaper, peeling down bowing don to the thought of death, making me frown at the dark thought.

However, the harsh rushed footsteps behind me sully the jovial atmosphere.

“You left me in Boston!” Connor glares down at Achilles.

“It wasn’t safe there for him Connor I told you this on the ship!” I argue.

“He left us in Boston! Why are you not angry!?” Connor growls at me but I remain unfazed by the child.

“Because I trust Nora that’s why I left you and her in Boston. The training we’ve done here is all well but experience is a better teacher by far,” Achilles adds as Connor still glares at Achilles.

“What about my father?” Connor demands.

“Into the winds I’m afraid,” Achilles sighs.

“If you’re thinking about going after him you’re being reckless,” I point out.

“We have to find him!” Connor reasons.

“Connor, you just started your training. Your father has years of experience while you’ve had a few weeks, you would be dead where you stand if you went after your father,” I explain to him.

“I can fight!” He argues.

“And we will…AFTER the house has been repaired,” Achill informs him.

“But he’s out there plotting who knows what?!” Connor argues. His loud voice echoes throughout the household making me frown at the unneeded loudness of his voice and the frustration evident in his tone. I understand why but taking it out on Achilles won’t do anything and he did nothing to cause it…

“Connor, calm down,” I say in a gentle tone frowning at his tense body language.

“And what would you do when you found him? IF you found him? You’re a boy with a few months of training. He’s a man full grown whose spent decades honing his skills. If you’re going to stand a chance against the Templars you’re going to need these,” Achilles sigh as my eyes widen at the familiar wooden box, are those…?

Unsure, my wide eyed brown pair meet Achilles soft ones who nod in confirmation as my brow furrows. Really? Give the kid who just shouted at you, knives!? Achilles I have always trusted your judgement but this…this is too soon. He is angry, he is brash, he is reckless; he needs to learn how to be calm, mature and relaxed, not angry.

Wary, I sigh shaking my head at the thought. Doubting Achilles, no I shouldn’t, I am a fool to doubt him but still…I don’t know about this.

My ears listen to the echoes of the click of the box as I look away, the sound bouncing off the empty walls of the household. Frowning, I turn back to see Connor’s once furious expression slowly turn to childish joy at the sight of the blades.

“Go on. Before I change my mind, Nora help him,” Achilles informs me making me frown as I feel what’s the saying ah yes, salt to the wound as I approach the lost boy and make him sit down.

Grinning, Connor awes at the gauntlet as I simply sigh and help him strap it on.

“You look great,” I smile as my fingertips help adjust the gauntlets; I ignore the feeling of someone’s eyes on me as I continue to focus on equipping the blades. “There we go, you’ll be a proper assassin in no time,” I smile praising Connor, bringing a smile to his lips at the thought.

“Heh, took me months to get these,” I joke lightly smiling bitterly however Connor is oblivious, too busy admiring his new weapon. I scowl at the emotion, a negative storm dwelling inside my stomach but quickly push aside the dread and anger. I shouldn’t, I shouldn’t doubt Achilles, when you doubt your power you give power to your doubt, I should not let these emotions cloud my judgement.

“Nora, don’t think I forgot about you either,” Achilles smiles making me raise a brow as he stands up with the aid of his cane. Slowly, he approaches a cabinet, opening up only to blow lightly as he reaches out to grasp hold of a navy long blue box with a silver pattern embedded into it.

“Here,” he turns to pass me the box. Intrigued, I open the box only for my eyes to widen as a smile grace my lips to see the beauty before me.

“A sword?” Connor questions, eyeing my reward.

“It’s a rapier, a type of sword,” I correct him aweing at the beautiful blade, the slick silver steel of the blade gleams in the dim low light of the sun peering into the window. The hilt of the sword wrapping around my hand is a navy blue base with vine like pattern circling around the hilt and wrapping around me, I raise a brow at the silver thorns sticking out from the hilt.

“It was your mothers, you certainly obtained her finesse of battle, her speed and agility of the battle while Connor focuses more on his brute strength,” Achilles explains calmly, bringing a small smile to my lips.

_This was mothers…_

_Mother I’m-_

**_ “HELP!!!!!!!!” _ **


	9. Lumbering Dolts

Huh?

…

“HELP!!!!!”

Startled, we all turn to the madman banging on the glass window, desperate and fearful from the tone of his voice. “Let’s go,” I turn to Connor who nods as we leave the household only for the upset male to rush over to us, once he heard the creak of the door and sound of our footsteps.

“You, Sir, Madam, please! Help! He’s going to die!” The male cries out his voice trembling in fear, panic and sorrow.

“Okay, sir just calm down, what happened?” I ask calmly trying to ease the poor man’s franticness. “Who?” Connor asks confused by him. “There’s no time! Please come!” The male pleads as Connor rushes forward, however I frown warily at the sudden male in our household pleading for help, it may be an ambush, Templars may have tracked us down or perhaps bandits again. Frowning, I flick my wrist drawing my blade just in case as I chase after the men. Determined, I labour my breathes, counting to match the rhythm of my steps as my breathes burn along with my legs while Connor remains unfazed, used to the wild landscape however I can’t help but struggle with a few obstacles that come out of nowhere. The loud sound of snow crunching against our feet echo in my ear along with my laboured breathes and the gushing sound of water, oh boy…

“Down there! He’s just passed under the bridge!” The male points to the poor soul clinging to the only long and tall log in the icy cold waters. Quickly, Connor chases after the lone log and I follow. “Connor!” I gasp as a wolf suddenly dives at Connor from the side which he quickly uses his bare hands to stop the wolf from biting at him. Shocked, my eyes widen when he easily pushes the wolf off him and ends its life with the flick of his wrist blade, staining the coat with crimson.

“Come on!” Connor shouts at me snapping me out of my daze of shock, he really is from the wild. “Connor watch out!” I call out spotting another wolf coming to avenge its fallen brother. Quickly, I draw my pistol, aim and-

‘Bang!’

Whimpering, the wolf falls to the ground dead as Connor turns to glance at me sending a grateful nod which I stiffly return as Connor goes on ahead while I provide cover, shooting or using my rapier to end any animals trying to prevent Connor from saving our target.

“AH HELP!”

My ears perk up at the splash and I turn to stare at the idiot, acting normal in icy cold waters that usually cause hypothermia especially from his clothing. “Connor that fool!” I mutter and scowl at his reckless move only for it to soften when I see him draw closer and closer to the crying male, pleading for aid.

“Connor!” I call out as the man and I catch up. Worried, I kneel down next to the panting Connor on the snowy ground while the other, a red headed adult pants and water dropping down his face.

“You okay?” I ask concerned. Simply, Connor nods.

“We got to get you and that guy into some heat and fast,” I reason shaking my head at the pair as I help Connor up.

“What this knob head is trying to say is he’s forever in your debt sir, madam,” The male bows his head grateful.

“Who you calling a knob end?” The red head pants as I shake my head at the fool.

“You because you are one,” The male informs the red head we saved.

“What were you doing on those logs?” Connor asks once regaining his breathe as I help steady him.

“One of the dangers of lumberin’. We’ve got the camp set up a few rods off of here, as we’re cutting’ timber. We’re hoping to open a mill in the area,” The male explains making me smirk at the sudden idea. We need materials and some extra income for us and the homestead won’t be bad either.

“There is a good place not far from the manor on the hill where I am staying,” Connor advises them.

“Of course that means the owner of the manor and the land will be having a cut from your mill as well,” I add smirking causing the male to chuckle.

“Ha! You got yourself a smart girl! I like you two already. We’ll have a look,” The pair stand and head out, hopefully to settle down and not fall into lakes again.

‘Whack!!’

“Ow! What was that for!?” Hissing, Connor cradles his head as I glare at the fool, hitting him with the back of my hand lightly.

“Fool! Do you know how cold that water is and especially in your attire, you could have risked hypothermia or worse!” I scold him hands on hips.

“But I saved the man,” Connor argues.

“Yes you did I give you credit for that but being that reckless was foolish, it’s good to be selfless but your health is priority as well,” I explain calmly silencing the once confused and annoyed Connor. Sighing, Connor bows his head.

“I am sorry,” Connor sighs.

“It’s fine I’m just relieved that you’re okay and you and that guy, your survival skills are amazing oh wait your hands!” Worried, I look down to see the faint scratch marks from the wolf’s teeth.

“You know what this means,” I sigh.

“Not the alc...hel,” He grumbles, struggling to say the word.

The alcohol now stop being a baby, we need to get you into some warmer clothes as well, can’t risk a cold or worse,” I reason, checking his hands over as well as helping him pronounce alcohol, only to make him scowl and huff, like the child that he is, honestly. Together, we head back to treat Connor and inform Achilles of some new guests.

“Ah!” Connor hisses from the fabric drenched in alcohol, lightly tapping on his palms.

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” I tease him.

“I’m not a baby!” He scowls trying to scare me but I merely raise a brow.

“No you’re a big burly man baby,” I smirk at his scowl.

“Not funny,” He frowns as I finish the treatment of his hands.

“Okay, no need to pout, it’s done,” I smile teasingly pinching his cheek making him frown with a faint ruby red across his features making me chuckle at his embarrassment, while he huffs annoyed and moves his face away from my pinch.

“Are you okay?” Connor asks making me raise a brow.

“Connor I’m fine see,” I show him my hands.

“Fine,” He stands up relieved and leaves. My ears perk up at the sound of the clicking door as we both leave; I go to put the fabric into the bin only to stop at the sound of the cane….

“Connor wasn’t the only cry-baby,” Achilles smirks a I roll my eyes.

“That was a long time ago,” I remind Achilles.

“Ah yes the dashing gambler of fate, running round without a care in the world, getting into all sorts of trouble,” Achilles teases.

“I was a kid, I was young,” I reason.

“You were like Connor,” Achilles smirks as I hum in agreement, he isn’t wrong, Connor does remind me of when I was a kid but then again he’s the same age as me, I guess it’s weird of me to call Connor a kid even if he’s the same age, eh that’s not going to stop me from calling him a kid…

_Loudly, the loud wails, weeps and cries echoes throughout the empty manor long abandoned as the little red headed girl whimpers._

_“Silly girl, you thought you could make that jump! Your reckless ways will be your downfall,” The male shakes his head at the girl as she whimpers, tears cascading down her face wincing from the harsh sting of the alcohol rubbing against her bloodied knee. The girl’s novice robes are long gone, now hanging duly drying from the ice cold waters._

_Her once light brown tailcoat robes with dark patches of chocolate brown with patches of black stiches embedded into the light brown robes are now soaked, tiny droplets of water cascade down from the robes and on to the ground, leaning into the floorboards. Leaving the girl with only a damp grey jumper, her sleeves are rolled up as she hisses from the soft touches of alcohol on her wounds. Her usually calm tamed red hair is now a frizzy mess causing a pout of annoyance to cross her features, her brown shorts also dripple down with water but the male before her ignores it, focuses more on the scrapes._

_“Now have you leaned your lesson Nora?” Achilles questions the quiet girl frowning, arms crossed._

_“Yes,” Nora sighs annoyed._

_“And that would be?” Achilles crosses his tone raising a brow at the quiet girl._

_“Not to doubt myself,” The girl sighs, recalling the tumble from the tree into the dark depths of the icy cold water, if it weren’t for Achilles being nearby to watch her efforts, she would be an ice berg by now…_

_“And why is that?” Achilles questions._

_“When you doubt your power you give power to your doubt,” Nora recites tiredly bringing a smirk to his features._

_“But also not to be reckless, recklessness leads to mistakes or sloppy work,” Achilles informs her, making the little Nora nod in understanding._

I better go check on those lumber workers and Connor. Calmly, we leave, I hear the faint crunch of snow as Achilles and I go check it out. I fill Achilles in on what the frantic man wanted before and Connor saving his co-worker from drowning.

“You saved the man which is the most important part. I’ll miss the peace and quiet,” Achilles sighs tiredly at the newly built log cabin.

“On the plus side we can use the wood for the house,” I add in trying to be positive.

“The manor needs lots of work,” Connor states the obvious.

“And other things, meet me at the small shack by the shoreline when you have time there’s something else you both need to see,” Achilles informs us and wanders off.

“What is it?” Connor questions, both of us sharing a puzzled expression.

“An asset,” Achilles smirks leaving us alone.

Confused, I frown.

“Do you know what he’s talking about?” Connor questions me.

“For once, no idea,” I confess.

“Help!”

 _Huh?_ Puzzled, I turn to the source of the voice, my eyes narrowing at the veil of trees blocking my view. Focussed, I climb up a tree, ignoring Connor as I blink, sighing as I use my eagle vision, according to my mentor, it is a gift but mine is unique while others have it differently, I can spot potential targets for example, my eyes narrow at the group of bandits on the hill, each figure circling around the poor man, their bodies are filled with red, targeting them as bandits.

“Connor we got some trouble,” I call out to him as he nods and follows me into the depths of the forest and after a bit of climbing, we make it to the top to find the bandits and cowering male.

“Let’s see if our man can fly!” One of the bandits taunts as we climb up, my legs burning from the climb as we continue, my upwards stinging slightly from the work and lack of rest.

“Ah!” Shocked, my eyes widen at the frightened scream ringing near my ears as I turn to see the poor guy dangling down by some rope.

“Connor you handle those guys, I’ll deal with him,” I whisper. Determined, Connor nods climbing up and draws his axe; meanwhile I climb over to the dangling male.

“Help me please!” The male whimpers, his body quaking in fear.

“Everything will be alright now, just hang in there,” I falter at my words and unneeded joke as I can’t help but snicker. No focus Nora! Focus! Nodding, I climb over to the shaking mess as I hear the sound of pained grunts, the sound of punching and scream of pain as I use the rope while climbing to help the male up. I stand up to see the once pure coat of snow now stained with smears of ruby red smudged into a light pink. I spot a few unmoving bodies and weapons scattered all over.

“You okay?” I call out to Connor eyeing him, no wounds, he’s getting better.

“I’m fine,” Connor approaches only for my eyes to narrow as my ear pick up the faint crunch of snow. Quickly, I draw my rapier as Connor approaches, confused when I draw my blade. Swiftly, I strike; I push Connor to the side as the heavy sound of metal on metal collation rings in my ears from the scrappy sound as the male roars, frantically slashing at me, sloppy movements. Frowning, I sigh as I recall my training with the rapier as a child and [simply](http://38.media.tumblr.com/8b8f804476879d855d38bab97b20043b/tumblr_nibx6gjtyU1u4s1ido1_500.gif)…

The clash of metal rings in the forest however it’s interrupted by the soft sound of the metal sword crushing against the snow. Shocked, the male who was disarmed stares as I raise the tip of my blade to his throat.

“P-please I have a family!” He pleads making me sigh as I lower my blade.

“If I find you trespassing again, I will end you,” I warn him tiredly as the male scuffles away terrified.

“Why did you let him go!?” Connor scowls at me. “He wasn’t worth killing, if he did have a family, no one should lose someone they love and besides his movements were sloppy if he came back with reinforcements, no doubt they would have the same skills as him,” I reason calmly.

“What if-”

“He won’t he’s terrified come on we need to focus on the victim,” I sigh approaching the traumatised male.

“Thank you! Thank you!” The male praises us as I kneel down, checking for any cuts and such on victim, thankfully none. “Are you alright sir?” I enquire trying to calm the frantic but safe man.

“I think so…didn’t do much to me aside from a good scare, blaggards,” The male curses as I help him up. “What did they want with you?” Connor questions him.

“My purse which was meagre. They decided they’d punish me for their trouble,” The male explains as I notice is bright blue tie he adjusts as he stands up, only for his relieved expression to become crestfallen at the sight of the burning wagon. My nose winces at the heavy stench of iron, burnt wood and smoke lingering in the air.

“Silly really, my tools and equipment WERE worth a king’s share to the right man. In any case, I best get on my way. It’s a long walk to the nearest inn. I thank you both again with your kindness,” He smiles grateful at us.

“Have you no home?” Connor questions after shaking hands with the pair of us.

“Ah well, I was a proud resident of Boston until recently but I’m not a supporter of his majesty and well was forced out of my wood shop and home by Loyalists,” The male explains with a peppy chirp to his tone making me raise a brow. I respect for the guy, being forced away from his roots all because of the loyalists then get ambushed by bandits and nearly die, yet he continues to be happy, fair play to him, he’s strong, not many can be how he is.

“You could stay here,” I recommend. “There are plenty around here who could use the services of a skilled craftsman, if you were looking for somewhere to settle,” Connor explains.

“Plus, good resources around here to use,” I offer smiling at the glint in his eye and wide smile. “Is that right? I may look into that,” He smiles happily at the thought making me smirk, looks like we can get better equipment or get our equipment fixed in the future.

“Well let’s go meet up with Achilles!” I smile at Connor who numbly nods and we set out to meet up with Achilles…


	10. Drunken Dastard

Loudly, Connor bangs on the hard wooden shed door.

“Go away!” The muffled voice shouts at us making me frown and turn to Achilles who simply shakes his head and nods at us, encouraging Connor to continue his determined knocking on the hard door. Warily, Connor opens the door; my ears perk upon at the echoing sound of the door groaning.

“Said ‘go away’ boy. O’ya not speak the King’s English?” Robert slurs as I frown at the glass of liquor in his grasp, recognising his voice, of course he’s here. I wince from the bitter stench of alcohol, the musty stench of dust and sweat, when was the last time he bathed!?

“Just drink Falkner, only way to shut that mouth of yours,” I retort scowling at him.

“Oh and if it ain’t miss perfect. I see that accent of yours gone, not good enough for your dainty words,” The male taunts as I narrow my eyes at the drunkard and glance at Achilles who simply sighs. Angrily, I stride over, snatching the bottle from his hand.

“Hey!” Falkner roars at me as I wince from his rotten breathe while Connor takes a step forward concerned as I simply sigh. “You can have this back when you’ve earned it,” I state as the old man scowls at me. My ears perk up at the booming sound of the cane and he weakly cries, announcing Achilles entry into the tiny shack where the stinking man sits down, alone while Achilles shakes his head at the fool of a drunkard.

“Oh I didn’t see you there old man, then again when you arrive, your little pup trails behind,” He teases as I growl at the nostalgic nickname. Angrily, I draw my wrist blade to his throat.

“Nora!” Achilles calls out to me but it falls to deaf ears as I feel my blood boil at the name, all my ears pick up is the sound of my drawn blade, my blood boiling and my heart thumping fast as I glare deep into his dizzy pools.

“Nora enough!” Achilles sharp voice snaps me out of my daze as I release a scoff and drop the fool to the ground.

“Never call me that again drunk fool,” I hiss venom in my tone turning my back to him as I cross my arms. I feel Connor’s gaze on me but I shrug him off as I wince at the name, the nickname he gave me…

_“Come on Pups time for some training…”_

Pups, such a loving, cute and affection nickname who would have thought he actually meant pups to train, to hunt, to sniff out his enemies while he rested with her…

“The boy’s name is Connor. He’s here to restore the property with Nora,” Achilles tells the drunken old fool.

“Restore?...RESTORE! Pardon my manners, to think that daughter of his would want to help restore this property and this boy to?” Falkner chuckles as I glare darkly at the fool who stumbles outside, the faint crunch of the snow and the ice chilly touch of winter breathes, nipping at my skin, makes me shiver as we follow the intoxicated idiot.

“She’s still the fastest in the Atlantic- sure she needs some attention, minor things mostly but with a little affection she’ll fly again,” Falkner grins aweing the sunken ship.

“Who is she?” Connor questions as I stop in my steps and shake my head.

“You poor, poor fool,” I sigh feeling pity for Connor as he blinks back startled by Falkner’s enraged glare sent to Connor.

“WHO is SHE!? Why the Aqulia, boy! The Ghost of the North Sea!” Falkner declares proudly and angrily at him. “The boat?” Connor frowns still puzzled as I notice his body shaking.

“Falkner, he’s a kid, he lacks the knowledge of ships,” I quickly cut in as Connor glares at me. “What are you doing!?” He scowls puzzled. “I’m saving you from a yearlong rant,” I whisper hissing as Connor nods and I turn to the annoyed looking Faulkner.

“B-B-BOAT!? She’s a SHIP, boy and make no mistake about it! I thought you brought him here to restore order! I reckon he’s the greenest thing on the frontier!” Falkner sneers at him.

“Honestly you boys and your toys,” I sigh shaking my head as Achilles nods and I grumble, returning the glass of alcohol to him. Eagerly, the old man welcomes the glass of liquor back, greeting it with his own cracked, rouged, old lips.

“Connor, Nora meet me back at the manor when you’ve finished here,” Achilles pats Falkner’s back, biding his farewells he returns back to his mansion as Connor turns to me for an explanation on Falkner.

“Men around these parts tend to bond with their ships, toys, ships are like pets to them,” I whisper as Connor nods in understanding.

“You said it required repairs. You able?” Connor questions him.

“SHE does need work- a ship is a she boy- and yes I can refit her but I’m lacking the proper supplies. Some…some quality timber would get me started,” Falkner begins making me smirk. “We know just the people,” I smirk at Connor.

“I can see to that. How long before I-”

Quickly, I lightly hit Connor by the back of his neck as he quickly corrects himself and saves himself from another rant. “SHE is able to sail again?” Connor questions.

“Just get me the lumber and I’ll raise the crew,” Falkner grumbles as he slowly slides down from the wooden shed into the soft pillow of snow. Frowning, Connor turns to me. “He’s a nice guy when he isn’t grumpy or drunk,” I sigh trying to be optimist as I approach the drunken fool, head face in the snow. “A dead guy can’t get a crew,” I mutter softly turning him on his back, so he doesn’t choke on his vomit or get suffocated by the snow.

Calmly, we return to the manor only to find Achilles not in his usual place but instead behind a wooden desk with a heavy, huge, old book resides, opened for the public, for our eyes to see the numerous black inked handwritings

“What is this?” Connor questions confused.

“A ledger. Its lets us manage the homestead’s dealings,” Achilles answers.

“And these?” Connor gestures to the old handwriting as my eyes scan the handwriting.

“Ah, that was years ago. Before the slow fever. Before the Templars. Before everything collapsed,” Achilles sighs as I frown, feeling a sense of dread at the answer.

What truly caused this? What truly caused the brotherhood to collapse? What really happed to make Achilles the man he is today?

Quietly, I shake my head, banishing the thoughts aside for another day, today the ship is the focus not these questions…

“But that’s all in the past. Better we focus on what’s in front of us. Take up the ledger and I teach you how it works,” Achilles tells him as I take a step back, already knowing the basics of it, long ago at my attempts of fixing the homestead only for well…that was the day the gambler fell I suppose.


	11. Horses

_Time passed quickly after that- my days a blur of study, training and work. Nora has helped me with my language better now I even taught her a few phrases…_

“Sekan…”

Frowning, Nora scowls annoyed as I shake my head smiling at the annoyed Nora. It’s funny, seeing Nora looking so puzzled, her nose twitching in annoyance, her brow furrowed set on pronouncing hello correctly.

“Sekon,” I answer back simply making her groan.

“Oh come on I was close!” She scowls.

“Yes just like yesterday when you practiced saying morning to me only to say you failing,” I remind her making her groan, face in her hands as a ruby red blush crosses her features.

“Not funny! You try learning this!” She pouts.

“English is harder,” I counter smirking at her silence.

“You’re not wrong but still…”Nora pouts as I hold in a snicker knowing she would not hit me. Seeing her like this brings a sense of warmth and humour, making me smile to see the calm and collected Nora now a tired annoyed mess. “The tables have turned huh,” She mutters bringing a small smile to my lips as I simply nod.

“Sekon,” She whispers only for me to nod.

“Wait did I…?” She gaps in awe making me nod at her childless glee. “Yes! Hah I knew I could do it!” She stand sup proud as I watch her, feeling another wave of warmth from her happy dance. “Come on we need to celebrate, maybe a race oh or…?” Nora smiles. Smiling, I watch the wild red head’s eyes dart all over the place eager, her eyes filled with excitement, reminding me of my own when I accomplished a task Achilles or Nora gave me…

It’s nice to feel as though we are equals. Nora always seems one step ahead but now with this language lesson, it evens the odds. I teach her phrases and she teaches me phrases and such..

_What little free time Achilles allowed me was spent learning about the Templars. About Charles Lee and my father. I longed to confront them to put an end to their schemes- to ensure my people would remain untouched and free. But I knew it was too soon, thanks to Nora’s advice, she helped me realize that to approach them now would see me killed or as she puts it “you would be dead where you stand.” All my work would be for nothing. Patience. Restraint. These prove to be the most difficult subjects for me but not Nora, I have learned from Achilles that she often tries to joke round, to taunt me to test my patience, to test my restraint, to test my control of my anger. I have learned that there is more to her than meets the eye, as Achilles said, she is a double edged sword. She can be a valuable ally, loyal, helpful and brave but as an enemy. You do not want to cross her path; her wrath can test even the highest of authority. But in time I have mastered them as well. Days became months, months became years and as my skills and knowledge grew, so too did I_

Nora pov:

Stretching, I smile enjoying the warm summer glow of the sun bathing its waves of heat down upon us. Hmm…conflicted, I glance at the meeting area, helping that old fool with the boat, I’m meant to meet up with him, thing is to walk or to whistle for a horse what should I do? Walking would help me train but horse riding would be faster and…I’m lazy.

Well, it’s decided. I place both my fingers in my mouth and release a small whistle, smirking as one of Achilles horses approaches, a white horse, I smile recognising the horse as Beagan, heh I remember when he was born, I was young and wanted a horse. Achilles thought me ready due to my numerous turnings of running and surveying in the wild as well as dealing with unwelcomed guests to the manor. I smirk as I recall those hateful men, slurring, cursing such horrid words towards Achilles, an elderly man who meant no harm and why? Because he was different, it disgusted me…I was such an angry child back then so I disposed of them. Achilles was furious with me and that’s when I made the first mistake, of not listening to him, heh the trouble I stumbled into, if it weren’t for lady luck, who knows what would have happened?

But still, Achilles was furious, I had to work hard for his forgiveness and when I did, he forgave me and when it soon came to my birthday he gave me the choice of acquiring a horse, there were many strong, tall but one stood out to me, a small one, the runt of the herd. The owner said he couldn’t survive the winter but as cheesy as it sounds I gave in and wanted that one, Achilles was surprised but complied, so I took care of him, called him Beagan.

Achilles was puzzled by the name but I said it meant little one bringing a smile to his name and surprise surprise, he survived, it took weeks for him to eat that was when we discovered the abuse the poor fella went under from his cruel owner…heh, I smile as I recall chasing after the feeling figure of the owner and making him pay for what he did to the poor horse, abused from his terrible care even when he had the money to support the sickly guy.

Frowning, I snap out of memory lane when I feel a pair of eyes on me and my ears listen to the crunch of a leaf. So I turn, flicking my wrist blade ready, only to withdraw when I see a wide eyed Connor making me smirk at his cute expression, just like back at Boston, he really is like a kid at Christmas.

“How…did you do that that?” He whispers as I raise a brow noting his slight pause, probably struggling with the king’s English not that I can blame him, it can be quite complicated at times.

“Hm? I whistled, come on I’m sure you guys know this, you lot respect animals and such,” I shrug it off.

“We…back home we respect the animals we do not ride them or put them under such restraints,” Connor answers.

“Huh, well here, just whistle and it’ll happen,” I shrug causally and watching Connor’s failed attempts, making me chuckle as the poor whistle.

“Here,” I smile and make him watch me as I whistle making Beagan neigh, announcing he is here.

“See,” I smile and watch him once more smiling when he succeeds and he stares amazed as another darker horse approaches him while I get on my snow white horse, looking down at the smiling Connor.

“See, I knew you’d get it, now come on,” I smile as Connor smiles sheepishly bowing his head.

“Thank you,” He blushes embarrassed as I can’t he but release a small aww.

“What?” Connor frowns puzzled blushing.

“You’re so cute!” I squeal hugging him making him take a step back, still unsure on our customs as I can’t help but awe once more at his cute expression…

“Um…I….” Connor looks away flustered as I hold in a giggle.

“I’ll see you at the boat,” I wave him off and get on Beagan, going off leaving a flustered Connor behind…


	12. Time For Some Fun!

Finally, I arrive and drop from Beagan, giving him a pet of affection.

“Thank you Beagan rest well I may be gone for a while”, I warn the horse who neighs in return, nuzzling my cheek bringing a smile to my lips as I pass him to one of the helpers of the stables, Achilles owns.

“If I find a single scratch on him I will end you,” I whisper darkly to the young boy who releases a cry of fear and nods his head obediently, fleeing with Beagan.

“Ah as ladylike as ever pixie” I scowl at the familiar shrunken slur of the fool.

“Ah as sober as always, old man,” I retort smirking when he grumbles curses at me but I merely shrug at Faulkner. Calmly getting aboard only to meet Faulkner’s disapproval, why I used the leg, oh yeah I huff.

“Women are unlucky on board,” He grumbles.

“And you think you make this boat lucky? Please if anything I’m the luck and you’re the misfortune on this ship,” I huff smirking at his sharp glare as he downs his bottle.

“Come and feast your eyes boy!” Faulkner greets the boy as I turn, to lean over the railing and smile at Connor’s sheepish steps. Chuckling when he uses his left foot and seeing Faulkner’s panicked reaction while Connor looks lost and turns to me for an answer.

“No, no, no, no, not the left foot! Never the left foot. Horrible luck, step with your right foot first,” Faulkner advises as Connor still puzzled complies and joins my side, looking puzzled.

“Men tend to come up with old wife tales about ships,” I sigh. Smirking, Faulkner and I watch the curious boy shake a few parts of the ship to test its sturdiness.

“She is…solid,” Awkwardly, Connor responds.

“Aye. Weatherly and sleek. She’ll fetch 12 knots in a stiff gale, ne’er a ship from here to Singapore can outrun her on her best day. Wha’d ya say we take her out and show you what she can do first hand,” Faulkner offers.

“Where would we go?” Connor questions as I frown.

“Hold on, it would be too long, we can’t leave so abruptly without telling the others,” I argue knowing full well a trip can take days, weeks and months even.

“Well you don’t have to come. As it happens she still needs some guns and the officers to command them. We’ll launch straight away. Don’t worry lad, I’ll make sure you sprout good sea legs,” He smirks as I scowl and stagger back as the ship sails off.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” I hiss as said male turns to me eyebrow raised.

“What? I’m merely helping the lad gain some footing in the world,” Faulkner shrugs.

“No, you want something from this. That child knowns nothing of how long a trip like this can be and to set off so suddenly, Achilles will be furious!” I hiss.

“He’ll be fine,” Faulkner scoffs.

“Not out there, they may try and kidnap him, turn him to slavery, you and I both know what the outside is capable of when it comes to someone as naïve as the kid,” I ague scowling.

“That’s why you’ll be there to make sure that happens,” Faulkner smirks as I seethe and storm off.

“Nora..?” I hear Connor’s concerned sheepish voice as I turn to sharply scowl at him only soften when I see his guilty expression, not sure what he did wrong most likely.

“It’s nothing have fun sailing,” I huff feeling like the older sibling of the group, I enter my own room, claiming it as mine as I set my things down, seeing a few crew members eye me, only to flinch back from my cold glare and gun. I enter the room and grumble sitting down, to get out my quill and send a brief letter to Achilles, informing him of Faulkner’s stupid move. It would seem it may take a while for me to send this, great just great….

Calmly, I decide to get some fresh air rather than stay in my stuffy office, I can only be confined for so long…

My heels boots click against the wooden boards causing a faint groan which I ignore as well as the multiple eyes on me as I merely give them a cold glare, silencing many and few others who whisper; gossip, honestly I don’t care. My nose twitches at scent of sea salt from the bright blue waters below as well as the scent of alcohol from the boys and most of all, the scent of musk from the heavy sweating boys from the bright beaming sun looming over us, watching over us almost as the ice cool wind blows through the air, ruffling up my ginger curls. Hmm, perhaps I should have tied my hair up today, seems like these curls can’t be controlled.

I hope Achilles is okay, I frown at the thought of the elderly male and my mentor alone in that decaying household all alone. Hey he has those lumber jacks and carpenter to help him then again with his stubbornness they may not help him, Achilles please be okay. I sigh at the pool of worry in my stomach swirling as well as numerous thoughts of what could happen.

My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps so I turn to the source to find a worried looking Connor.

“Is everything alright Connor?” I ask concerned scanning the crew catching a few crew workers giving the boy the stink eye, taking amongst themselves as I scowl in irritation at the fools, thankfully Connor doesn’t notice.

“Are you okay you seem worried,” I note his nervous body language.

“I’m fine I saw you looking out at the sea, can I…join you?” He asks nervously as I nod, gesturing for him to stay by my side which he does as we both lean over, looking out at the waves of the sea, crashing over one another.

“When I was a girl my father would fish for the crew, he even caught a shark once,” I smile at the memory of my courageous father. “Sometimes even my mother wielding a harpoon catching all sorts, apparently my father even caught a great white shark once,” I whisper.

“A shark?” Connor questions.

“A cannibal, they are very deadly fish but my father caught one,” I smile at the memory of the cheering crowd.

“You sound like you love your father very much,” Connor notes as my smile falters at the question and numerous emotions clashing, I still do but what he is and stands for I can’t…

“I suppose, he was a role model to me,” I smile only to falter when I see Connor’s grim expression.

“My father is a fool,” Conner scowls as I notice his balled up fists quivering, shaking and trembling in utter anger. Calmly, I place my hand on his trembling one, my hand is thinner, colder and much paler than his own; his is larger, warmer and rougher than my hands.

“Calm down, he’s not here don’t let him ruin your experiences,” I whisper calmly as his brown hues meet my own I frown seeing the dark gleam of anger hatred and resentment in his eyes.

I need to lighten things up seeing him this serious is just weird for some scrawny kid like him honestly. Hmm…I smile at the idea.

“Hey want to see a magic trick?” I offer.

“Magic?” His eyes widen.

“Yeah you guys are big on that right?” I recall as he gives a brief nod frowning.

“It may not be as magical as you expect but here,” I reveal a set of cards, a gift I received long ago.

“These are worn,” Connor notes as he takes one, the king of hearts. “Remember it?” I ask as he dumbly nods. Smirking, I take the card shuffling it, subtly without him noticing I place the king of hearts on top using my shuffling skills; I place the card that Conner picked in the deck.

“Is this your card?” I smirk as Connor stares wide eyed in awe as I pull out the familiar card of his.

“How?” Naively, he admires my trick in awe making me chuckle. He really is like a little kid.

“A trick really, some advice Connor, when you enter the real world, con men will trick you, that’s why you shouldn’t be so naïve Connor, the world isn’t perfect,” I explain to him.

“But I’ve bene in the real world I know…” Connor trials off, only to flinch back, from my simple finger wagging.

“No, you really don’t, you were lucky to have met us but in this world, it will hurt you, people will trick you. I’m trying to teach you a lesson here,” I explain as Connor frowns and I sigh.

“I was like you once, naïve my mother she…she taught me this, she taught me the tricks and trades, turns out she was a pretty good lair in the past,” I smile recalling her words.

“You loved her,” Connor notes.

“Of course I did, I still do,” I smile.

“Then where is she?” Connor questions, halting me in my steps as my blood runs cold at his innocent question as I close my eyes and release a tired sigh.

“Safe,” I answer briefly standing up.

“Safe?” Conner questions.

“Safe…” I smile confirming the thought as we continue onwards on our sea voyage.

It’s 1773 and we are in the East Coast, sailing like the others are, I am merely resigning myself to either staying in my cabin or looking out at the sea view. Connor has visited me a few times, some of which is of the occasional talk and most common questions, though I do not know why…

I am merely writing my journals and such even drawing from time to time, heh, I chuckle remembering Connor’s awed expression as he admired my simple drawings, it was quite amusing…

Frowning, I look up hearing the faint shouts on board as well as from what I gathered the sound of fighting. What on heavens is going on now? Grumbling, I stand up, annoyed at my peace disturbed and head abroad, my eyes widen when hearing the faint punch and my nose detecting the faint iron stench in the air…

I scowl at the crowd of men circling some dummies, a fight no doubt. I recall father often stopping fights on the ship, I recall my brother having to take me down to protect me, from the fighting although that didn’t stop me from taking a peek sometimes.

“What is going on!?” I demand scowling to see Faulkner snoring, in a drunken slumber, great.

The men turn to me smirking.

“None of your business sweetie why not go back down, maybe we can help you down there…” One of the men calls out as I hear a few wolf whistles making me scowl.

“What’s a woman doing on board?”

“Bad luck they say…”

“She sure is a looker…”

“What is going on!?” I demand scowling roughly pushing a few men aside, only for my eyes to widen at the groaning mess that is Connor on the floor, in a curled up form coughing weakly; I spot a few blood stains on his leather clothing.

“Savages like that have no manners…”

“They don’t deserve to be on board like us…”

“They should be cages, wild beasts…”

Swiftly, the sharp sound of iron ringing and the air being sliced echoes in the air as a few men take a shaky step back but most smirk, revealing their balled up fists glaring sharply at me as my blade teasingly touches the fools neck, the one who caused harm to Connor.

“Explain to me why did you beat up the boy?” I question as he releases a whimper of fear from my cold glare.

“He…that drunk thought of allowing a savage like that control of our ship, the ape wouldn’t know a wheel if he saw one,” The grunt argues as I swiftly silence the fool with a swift kick to the face, pushing him to the floor making him whimper as I help up Connor who shakily stands as his innocent doe like eyes meet mine, my eyes narrow to see his darkened skin, his shaking form, he’s angry, great being angry will solve everything…

“Go down to my room,” I whisper calmly only to see him scowl and shake his head, his fists quivering hungry for vengeance my eyes widen when he approaches the man on the floor, kicking and hitting him, even drawing his blade.

“Enough!” I hiss grabbing him by the wrist and halting the abuse, making him cry out in rage as I forcefully drag him under.

“If I find Connor hurt, ridiculed or put under any discrimination you will deal with me, do I make myself clear!?” I order as the males salute in understanding, some looking fearful some with respect and some in awe as I stride over to a drunken oaf and kick him.

Oi! That was…Faulkner trials off flinching back from my glare.

“Keep an eye on your crew, Connor was hurt thanks to your men,” I warn him darkly as his eyes widen, concerned for the boy but I merely wave him off.

“He’s fine now focus on steering,” I order as Faulkner for once complies without complaining and steers the wheel as I descend down, into the cabin, seeing a fuming pacing Connor.

“Why did you stop me?” Connor questions, anger laced in his tone.

“It wasn’t worth it, you being angry would only prove their point,” I scoff.

“I don’t understand…I did nothing wrong I…I just wanted to see the sea,” Connor bows his head, his body quivering as I let out a tired sigh, feeling sorry for him. Softly, I approach and wrap my arms around him, bringing him into a hug making his body freeze in shock and fear.

“In our society when one is upset a hug usually helps them,” I explain softly to him as he tenderly nods and I feel the shaking of his angered body diminish as he releases a tense huff.

“Thank you for helping me,” He whispers embarrassed.

“It’s fine, you are still young, you still need to trained,” I argue.

“But I have taken on…”

“Just because you’ve taken care of some red coats doesn’t mean you can take on the world,” I sharply interrupt him seeing his brief scowl.

“You think you know it all,” He frowns.

“That’s because I know more than you, now let me see the damage,” I huff releasing a breath of relief to see no cut wounds the blood stain on his clothing were thanks to the grunts, not his however my eyes narrow at the bruise on his cheek. “Come on,” Gently, I set him down.

He scowls as I take out a soaked cloth of water. “Keep it on your cheek it will stop the swelling,” I exclaim as he huffs but places the wet cloth on his cheek as I stand and return to my desk.

“What are you doing?” He question reminding me of when I was younger, when father was at work had to patiently wait for him. I hold in to frown at his bored expression and legs moving about, he really is important.

“Work,” I shrug as he peers over frowning, puzzled.

“I’m taking note of the ships supplies in case we run out or if we run low I know when to intervene,” I explain calmly as he nods his mind, trying to piece together my work. For the rest of the day, Connor stays by my side, watching making small talk with me now and again as I write down in the logbook of today’s current events.

“You do a lot of work,” He notes absentmindedly.

“Someone has to and I don’t trust that drunken oaf, knowing him he’d stain the reports with his liquor,” I grumble.

“Maybe I can,” He offers however is silenced by my raised hand.

“No way you may have learned something things but this is a tad bit advanced for you,” I state the obvious, head down failing to notice the frown on his features as I continue my work.

“I learned how to sail,” He argues.

“Sailing and writing are two very different things,” I argue calmly frowning when detecting a faint hint of irritation in his tone.

“Can you sail?” He questions.

“A bit though I prefer to navigate,” I shrug recalling the numerous lessons taught to me.

Scowling, Connor opens his mouth only then to storm off as I shrug, allowing the child to go off knowing he won’t cause a fight not now…not when we are so close.

“Drop anchor!” I hear Faulkner’s voice and stand up. Time for some fun I suppose...


	13. The Shipping War

“We’ll go ashore, buy our guns and supplies we are running low on, no dilly dallying alright!” I order the men seeing them scowl, cursing, some obeying already knowing of my ways while some men scoff openly ignoring me.

“Buy our guns and find our officers,” Faulkner exclaims making me scowl to see a few men turn to him, those who ignored me, listen to the drunkard, the men are so ignorant…

“Come on,” I huff turning to the drunkard and Connor who nods and we depart from our ship, together we follow Faulkner.

“Why did they ignore you?” I hear Connor question as Faulkner releases a tired sigh as well as I.

“Simply put, I am a woman and men tend to believe women are lower surely your tribe do the same no?” I exclaim making him go silent.

“Back where I come from the women do the crops and such, healing and helping,” Conner answers as I frown.

“Well that’s something, at least you have something in common it this society in a sense,” I mutter as Connor frowns but I ignore him. “I’m going to refill on supplies don’t do anything stupid the pair of you,” I warn them as Faulkner raises his hands in a mock of surrender.

Alright, I got everything and I sent Achilles the report hopefully, he won’t be too worried, now then time to check on the boys…

Calmly, I stroll through the market streets glaring at the slave traders and such however what catches my eye is a familiar coat of black and red…

“How about we cause some mischief? Scowling, I glance at the male wearing a familiar garb.

“Really? Copying your father’s image tch, you were always the father’s boy,” I smirk at his brief scowl.

“And you were always the troublesome child wanting attention,” He taunts.

“Perhaps it’s due to your father focusing on you more,” I growl.

“Perhaps if you proved yourself more like I have. Honestly you should hear him, it’s sad how he refuses to believe the truth,” He turns to scowl at me but I remain unfazed.

“You speak as though we are family, I forsaken that name for a reason, Liam,” I spit out his name coldly but he remains unfazed.

“You and I both want to free those slaves, how about a game?” He offers as I raise a brow.

“A game?” I perk a brow intrigued at the idea, the concept even.

“First one to see the most slaves wins,” He smirks.

“I suppose, it may be fun as long as you don’t dart me again,” I bring up bitterly.

“Oh come now, it was a mere playful gap, you’re here are you not?” He scoffs as I scowl.

“True, true, let’s play,” I smirk and dash ahead, leaping up on the roof, courtesy of some crates.

“You can’t just run off, you have a head start that is not fair!” He argues.

“You caught us though didn’t you?” I shrug as he grumbles glaring, catching up on the rooftop with me, where we look down at the poor souls, tied in black chains, no doubt rubbing their skin and causing injury. I scowl at the rough whip marked already scarring on his dark skin, this is sick…

My brother and I share a look of understanding and disperse, drawing my gun.

“Here, you may need these,” He offers as I raise a brow at the aid but comply, taking a few darts, two, one of them is a sleeping dart the other a berserker dart.

“Now then sister dearest let’s see your method of taking out these primitive fools,” My brother smirks taunting me as I scowl and analyse the area before me. He allows me to borrow the air rifle.

Hmm…if I used the berserker dart then I could cause a distraction enough to free the slaves and if not enough, I could use the sleep dart as a back up to make the auctioneer seem like he faint and be another distraction, I smirk at my idea and draw my gun aiming and fire! I smirk as the auctioneer releases a chaotic screech rushing over to the bidders and punching one, causing an outcry of panic as my brother and I drop down, him catching onto the plan and together we free the confused slaves.

“Hide, this is your chance,” I exclaim, seeing them still look lost to my language but my brother manages to gesture for them to free which they comply, going with who knows where.

“Good, seems your aim is still useful, good to know the assassins weak morals haven’t ruined that,” my brother scoffs as I scowl at him.

“Although if it were me, I would have…”

“I don’t care what you would have done. What’s done is done,” I state coldly.

“So cold even to your own…”

“No, we are not, I have made it very clear,” I argue.

“Yet father still argues,” He states.

“Father is a fool. Here,” I grumble giving him the sleep dart but he refuses.

“A prize for our game,” He smirks.

“What for my money?” I argue.

“Money isn’t the solution to happiness sister,” He argues as I scoff rolling my eyes at him.

“Whatever,” I grumble.

“But still, did we help them? They have no ship, no home, no idea of the kings English was our attempt really helpful to them or did we make it worse? That is why with our order we will free them in our own way, our own plan and our own purpose for them,” My brother smirks.

“Your purpose? What as slaves?” I argue.

“We do not…”

“Oh no, I apologise I mean fodder, after all they could never be on the same level as you, now could they?” I argue.

“That’s not it!” He insists.

“I don’t care, now if you excuse me I have a life to live, my own life,” I argue as he scowls turning away as I leave and head back to the bar where Connor and the drunkard are, ignoring the slight ache in my heart.

“Where is Charles lee!?” Shocked, my eyes widen when I see Connor demand the whereabouts from two older, more experienced and powerful looing individuals. Connor you fool!

“I don’t care for your tone boy,” One of the men coldly glares at Connor who remains unfazed.

“I apologise, he’s new around these whereabouts and doesn’t know his place,” I intervene, stepping in.

“Got some good eye candy here, I may forgive ya if you come with me to my quarters,” He smirks acting as though it was a choice making me scoff. “You sure you want that?” I smirk playing coy as he leers over. “I don’t see what a weak girl like you could do,” He scoffs as I am about to flick my wrist and draw my blade, the weapon eager to cut this fools tongue out, heh, that way the cat got his tongue in a way heh…

“Hey you don’t want to be doin’ that Briddle,” Faulkner intervenes seeing my sharp glare sent Briddles way.

“Bobby Faulkner turned to wet nursing? Good you finally realized you’re a SHITE sailor,” Briddle insults Faulkner.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not in here gentlemen. Better still, not at all. Bobby, take your friends and get out,” The female barkeeper yells at Bobby.

“Let’s go boys. Our guns ought to be ready. Come on,” Faulkner reasons as I sigh and walk out with the others.

Together, with these new officers we all board the newly armed ship.

“Oi Pixie,” I turn to scowl at Faulkner as the other set up ready to depart. “What?” I growl at him scowling as I turn to head down to do some work only to raise a brow at the drunkard.

“What?” I growl frowning at him.

“I think you should stay up let the boy see you, something’s telling me he wants to show off to you,” The drunkard smirks as I scowl, could Connor be looking for mentor approval? Hmm although he is reckless I suppose I should, Achilles wouldn’t want me to.

“I suppose I will,” I sigh scowling at the numerous shots of cannon balls and the other guns most likely target practice.

“What the bloody hell is going on!?” I curse at the numerous shootings and gunfire turning to Connor and Faulkner.

“We’re being attacked,” Connor answers.

“No shit why? Don’t tell me its that Brittle bloke,” I huff turning to a guilty looking Faulkner.

“Of course,” I huff face palming as we all are forced into a fight, ship against ship.

“Can he do this?” Connor frowns.

“Yep, disturbance against the crown, disturbance of peace take your pick,” I sigh sighing at the numerous excuses used when fighting in the sea. “I’m impressed,” I smirk when I approach Connor, seeing his victorious smirk as the boats flee, injured and on fire. His wide eyed gleam in his eyes stare into mine as I chuckle at his happy expression from a simple word of praise, it’s almost sad, it’s like he’s never been praised ever…

“Carry on, sailor. Not bad for your first voyage, eh boy? Now we best be getting back or the old man will have my guts,” Faulkner mutters as I cross my arms.

“You’re not wrong the quicker we get back the better,” I mutter as Connor sails the ship and we go our way back home…


	14. Difference Of Views

Quickly, I rush out of the room, I hear the heavy slam of the anchor and the water being splashed as well as the wooden platform being lowered, I leap off the boat on to the snowy ground of home.

I’m eager to see Achilles again and worried for him. I ignore the burning in my legs, easily used to it from my training, my smile widens as I enjoy the earthy smells of glass, dirt and the fresh air as I make my way closer and closer to the mansion, eagerly opening the door, I enter.

“Achilles!” I call out my brow furrowed in worry, please be alright. My ears perk up at the thud of the cane causing a slight groan from the contact. Quickly, I approach the old man frowning at me.

“Three works you left me waiting, leaving without a goodbye and only a mere letter,” Achilles scowls at me as I feel a tug at my heart when I see his hurt expression.

“Hey, here I thought it would be a vacation for you, from my snarky words,” I joke lightly only to see Achilles frown and his tired expression as I approach and bring him into a hug, feeling a pang of guilt and pain for making the old man worry.

“I’m sorry; I wanted to say goodbye but that idiotic drunkard…” I huff scowling.

“I was worried,” He sighs as I feel a warm, tired worn hand on my head making me look down to smile at my mentor and father figure, his hand caresses my freckled cheek.

“You look so much like your mother…” He whispers sadly as a small smile crosses my lips.

“I’m sorry for taking so long and not saying goodbye,” I whisper as he smiles a sad smile.

“Its fine,” He huffs trying to act cool.

“I assume your trip went well, how did Connor fair?” He asks as I sigh giving him my report.

“He was reckless; he tried to look for Charles Lee and nearly got killed by the people in question. He nearly got eaten up by some racist crew members and I dealt with them. Oh he also attempted to kill a person when he was done , he started the fight but I pushed him off in order for him to cool off, he is a reckless and easily angered male, he needs training with his rage,” I finish my report.

“Any positives?” Achilles frowns as I cross my arms scowling.

“He…he is a fast learner and has learned how to steer a ship, use its weapons and such,” I exclaim as Achilles sighs.

“I see, thank you Nora,” He smiles as I frown at the glint in his eyes having an idea…

“You’re not…” I trial off only to receive his silence.

“He isn’t ready, giving him the robes so early is a foolish mistake!” I argue.

“You underestimate him, are you questioning me Nora?” Achilles questions silencing me as I scowl ready to open my mouth, ready to argue how foolish he is being, only to hear the creak of the door as I turn to scowl at a wide eyed Connor and release a tense breathe.

“Fine do what you want, don’t come crying to me when it all messes up with your star pupil,” I huff and storm off into my room, slamming the door shut seething as I grab one of my pillows from the bed and scream into it, seething, raging, screaming at the stupid move…

Three weeks…three weeks and he obtains the robes, it took me months to get these robes and yet here some random guy just strolls in and gets not only the robes in a number of weeks just from sailing but he also got is blade just from _one_ mission…favouritism much, tch I bet he’s the son Achilles never had, heh, Achilles and him are much alike than they think…

He doesn’t deserve it, none of it, what I gained was thanks to my hard training, determination and willpower and yet this kid comes in, just in a matter of days and get his first weapon which I earned within a few weeks and now getting robes which took him three weeks mine took me months!!!! This is not fair…I’ve been training to be an assassin for most of my life this…this fool has only been training for a few weeks…I hate this so much, it’s not fair, no matter what I do… I’m never good enough…

_These are troubled times. The already uneasy alliance between the crown and its subject’s frays. And behind them both the Templar plot, pulling strings and moving pieces. History dictates they seek order through control. But how will they affect it here? Who supports them? And what conspiracies have they already spun? All these things I must determine…_

“Connor, a moment if you mind,” Achilles stops me from my thoughts as I turn to my mentor seeing with him with a strange device of some sort, a rope and dart. He passes me the device as I stare at it, trying to grasp a hold of it.

“What is it?” I question staring down at the rope as I begin to move the dart part of the rope, trying to get some sort of feeling and idea on how to use the weapon.

“A Sheng Biao- or rope dart, if you prefer. One of these plans were given to us by Shao Jun to-”

Shocked, my eyes widen when I lose control of moving the dart causing it to hit the wall and out of my grasp. “Sorry,” I apologise feeling guilty as Achilles releases a tired sigh, only then do my ears detect the faint sound of footsteps, we turn to the source not knowing she was there…

_Nora…_

Quietly, Nora’s steely gaze examines the rope dart to the floor before scoffing.

“Boys and their toys honestly, such impatience like that Connor and that _could have been an innocent bystander you just killed,”_ Nora smirks as I frown at her words…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh seems Nora's getting a bit jealous...what do you guys think of that? Also a shout out to the amazing Kingsdaughter613 I am not from America so I don't know much of American history I have tried researching it but it's difficult so getting interesting facts like they have, have really made my day and fascinated me, to a point that I wanted to give them this extra chapter as thanks.  
> Thanks again Kingsdaughter I hope to read more if you're comfortable with that, that is, especially if you have anything on Mohawk culture concerning courtship I have TRIED and I mean TRIED but got nothing if you don't it's fine. Thanks again for the amazing comment.


	15. Man Child

_Nora has changed…she, after I received my robes she became much more distant, colder and more judgemental of my moves. I hate it, I knew when I was training she would always put this wall, between us, almost looking down at me saying I couldn’t do what she does, she wouldn’t allow me to prove myself as though I was a mere child in her eyes. I scowl, feeling a wave of anger flow through my veins, recalling her raised hand of silence, her scrutinizing gaze and most of all, her back handed compliments, even now it has become much worse. I hate it, why…? Why can she not treat me like an equal? She goes through her own prejudice from her gender and yet she sees my struggles and helps me but even then she always criticizes me, I hate it...i just want her to recognise my skills but she won’t, its likes she refuses to…_

“I was merely grasping a feel for it,” I answer back.

_Thanks to Nora and Achilles, my language had improved although not to the standard that was Nora’s as she remarks all the time…often correcting my grammar, spelling and such…When I speak of this to Achilles he…_

“Nora…” Achilles frowns at the girl.

“What I was just being honest, he’s like a child now if you excuse me. I think I’m going to go out for a simple walk,” Nora shrugs.

“At least Connor is training,” Achilles points out only for us both to flinch at her glare and smug scoff.

“I train alone Achilles, I train with people who I deem worthy and watch, observe, analyse their skills to see if they would be worth the challenge, this, he, the kid isn’t worth my time,” Nora scoffs as I glare at her harsh words. I…

“What did you say!? “ I scowl at her, I have trained hard and long hours and she still treats me as though I was a child! I glare at her but she remains unfazed however Achilles tap of his cane, tries to stop us as I approach her only to see her smugly smirk and so I met the door in my face.

“Coward!” I yell, my anger fuelling me as I hit he door glaring at it. Why!? Why must she treat me like a child!? I have trained hard, I have done everything; she shouldn’t see me as a child! I seethe.

“Connor, you must calm, don’t let her get to you, this is what she wants,” Achilles tells me as I release a tired sigh. Why? She was never this cruel, she was…

Nora, has bene distant of late but its best sometimes to leave her to her own devices and come back to us when she is able to gather her bearings,” Achilles informs me as I frown.

_I want to help her; she helped me so why won’t she let me help her…_

Nora pov:

Calmly, I leave the house, my brow furrowed in deep thought. He’s catching up to me, I scowl at the thought recalling my time with the rope dart, an item I used to use a lot until my break thanks to Achilles. I need to time to think but still…I can’t stand it all that I have worked for, all the years I have tried to prove myself and yet here that boy stands merely training a few months or so and has already began catching up to me, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. It’s not fair, all that hard work I’ve spent and he simply did nothing, merely follow orders while being an angry fool at times.

Huh? Frowning, my ears perk up at the sound of cries. Curious, I follow the voice, my brow raised to discover a woman trapped in a bear trap. “Hey you okay?” I ask concerned as I approach her through the greenery, my nose wincing at the stench of iron as I kneel down eyeing her, no doubt injured leg, blood gushing out from the wound.

“Bloody hell! Can you help me?” She questions.

“Yeah sure just hold on,” I kneel down raising a brow impressed by her knot on her bloodied arm to stop the bleeding. “What do you think?” She hisses in pain.

“Being a wise ass will get you nowhere trust me on that, now let me see your arm,” I huff as I double check her injuries.

“You did well,” I praise tightening her knot as she hisses and nods grateful for my aid.

“What happened?” I question.

“Poachers in the woods,” I asked them to leave, this was their answer, she replies as I raise a brow.

“You think they would just leave from a simple request?” I frown at her.

“I don’t know about you but I’d rather save lives then end them,” She huffs as I roll my eyes at the naive girl.

“Look, we need to get this arm looked at,” I mutter recalling Achilles knowledge of such wounds and help her up, allowing her to lean on me as she hisses.

“What of the men that did this to me!?” She demands.

“Relax, I’ll track them down and most likely end them,” I shrug not caring for her unsettled features. “Seems you need work just hold on,” I sigh and pick her up bridal style, and head towards the house.

“So what’s your name?” I ask recalling a book informing it best to talk to them if the victim is losing blood, helps them not lose focus and collapse form blood loss.

“Myriam,” She whispers.

“Do you live near here?” I ask curious on why she trespassed on our land, my eyes narrowed sceptical rather not wanting to kill someone so weak.

“Ah, I don’t have a home per se. I took to the frontier when I was a young girl. I made my life out here ever since- living where the land makes it easiest,” Myriam answers as I raise a brow at her opinion, she would be easily to interrogate just in case…

“Huh, unique one aren’t you?” I smirk.

“Like you can talk, from what I hear you’re a killer, you’re not from here, are you?” She notes as I raise a brow surprised.

“Huh?” I blink shocked.

“You try to hide an accent, Irish, huh Irish accents are quite attractive,” She smiles my way.

“On men sure, sounds like a right weirdo coming from a woman,” I huff recalling the numerous boys around me as a child bullying me for my accent, so I hid it simple as that, father was saddened by it and so was mother, calling it cute, tch cute my arse, I sounded demonic, masculine like a boy…

“But um no it’s not. But truth be told, it was this, the convent or the brothels. I prefer the open air,” She informs me as I nod approaching only for my eyes to widen at the males at the doorway and a group of men, oh come on…

“Kanen'tó:kon, What brings you here? Is the village alright?” Connor questions the stranger, a friend I presume from the ridiculous long name.

“For now,” Kanen'tó:kon responds sadly as I raise a brow of intrigue.

“What do you mean? What has happened?” Conner questions his tone, rising in worry and panic towards his home.

“Men came, claiming we had to leave. They said that the land was being sold and that the confederacy had consented. We sent an envoy but they would not listen,” Kanen'tó:kon explains.

“You must refuse!” Connor snaps rage laced in his tone.

“We cannot oppose the sachem. But you are right as well. We cannot give up on our home,” Kanen'tó:kon tells him as Conner seething places his hand on the pillar of the homestead thinking things over.

“Do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?” Connor demands from him.

“He is called William Johnson,” Connor’s friend responds as my eyes widen at the familiar name, one of the elites much to my surprise that the drunken fool is but then again I don’t really care.

“Where is Johnson now?” Connor questions.

“In Boston making preparations for the sale,” Kanen'tó:kon answers.

“Sale, this is theft!” Connor shouts enraged as I scowl at the fool getting worked up over this, I understand it’s his home but this sort of short temper and recklessness will be his downfall.

“Connor take care, these people are powerful,” Achilles warns him.

“What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people,” Conner snaps at the poor man as I scowl at him taking his anger out on the man who taught him so much. “I apologise for this,” I whisper but she nods as I gently set her down and storm over.

“Enough!” I raise my finger to the wide eyed male as I seethe, glaring at him upwards now thanks to his height.

“I will not have you snap at the man who took you in and taught you to be a civilised man. I understand your wish for your people’s safety I know that but taking out your anger out on him is senseless, childish even,” I snap at him finger rose as I glare steely at him.

“What would you have me do!?” He argues.

“Make a plan, not act out on your rage, your recklessness will only cause misfortune for you and others,” I explain calmly knowing all too well.

“Now if you excuse me,” I huff going back to the woman and helping her up as the males eyes widen in surprise of the woman bleeding. Only for my eyes to widen when Connor’s friend passes him a tomahawk and he slams it, embedded it into the snow white painted pillar.

“What have you done?” Achilles frowns at him.

“Are you mad!?” I scowl at him.

“When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended the hatchet is removed,” Connor explains.

“You could have used a tree!” Achilles and I chorus scowling at the idiot who merely huffs and walks off with his threat.

“Sorry for the delay you know how men are,” I joke lightly, returning to Myriam’s side.

“Don’t I know it?” Weakly, Myriam laughs as I approach Achilles. I enter the house placing her on one of the guest beds and get out from the draw some fabric, to help stop the bleeding. The soft thud of a cane echoes in the room as I focus on helping Myriam.

“What is it?” I question Achilles as he eyes the girl and begins to help me patch her up.

“You will need to help him he will need someone to keep him calm,” Achilles tells me as I feel a twitch of anger at the idea. He’s your star pupil, I’m sure he can handle it himself,” I huff bitterly scowling.

“Nora, I do not like the recent course you have taken, you have been distant of late, tell me what is wrong?” Achilles questions as I go silent, allowing Achilles to take over as I frown, looking out at the window feeling a pain in my chest, he still doesn’t get it? Oh course…

“You gave him those robes too early like I said before and I will still say it now. You have made a grave mistake by giving him those robes; did you not see his actions prior? Believing himself to be able to defeat Johnson we known Johnson’s power, we know Connor is reckless and has a short temper, he will not do well in this battle to come,” I ague steely.

“That is why you must be there to guide him, help him,” Achilles reasons.

“Help him? He’s the perfect student is he not? You did give him those robes after all,” I scoff.

“Nora…” Achilles calls out as I scowl.

“I thought you were different you’re the same as him,” I hiss lowly turning my back to the hurt expression of Achilles from my cold words.

“Teach him the rope dart, you know that weapon all too well,” Achilles reasons, holding in the urge to snap at me, instead passing me a familiar weapon which I equip and sigh.

“Great now I have to babysit a man child just perfect,” I huff grumbling as I storm out, scowling at the numerous thoughts in my head. In the end I leave the mansion forced to find the man child…


End file.
